Stubborn Love
by cin89
Summary: Amelia Thomas wasn't expecting the day she left on a trip to be the day the dead started walking the earth. Now with herself and her small group barely surviving, she stumbles upon a injured Rick Grimes and his son Carl by accident and is thrust into a world were second chances and learning to live again could be a stronger possibility but with what consequences?
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I only own what you don't recognize. This is my first story posted on here and I hope you all enjoy! Constructive criticism is always welcomed! Reviews are greatly appreciated! **_

_It's better to feel pain, than nothing at all_

_The opposite of love's indifference_

_So pay attention now, I'm standing on your porch screaming out_

_And I won't leave until you come downstairs_

_So keep your head up, keep your love_

_Keep your head up, my love_

_"Stubborn Love"- The Lumineers_

**_Chapter 1_**

She should have not even ventured toward them when she heard their voices. But the younger voice was obviously irritated and the older voice was obviously in pain. Stepping out into the road, she was met with a pistol pointed at her face, the young boy trembling slightly behind it. She put her hands up and sighed softly. Glancing at the man behind him, she saw that he was barely standing on his own two feet. Bruises and blood covered his face and she saw a tourniquet tied around his thigh but he had his own gun drawn and pointed at her. Seeing her hands though, he slowly lowered it and limped toward them.

"Who are you?" he asked, pain laced in his southern voice. The boy next to him in the hat sighed and looked at her. "Can you help us?" he asked her, hopeful.

"We don't need an…" the man started to say, but she saw his already pale face whiten even more and he started to go down. Quickly she lunged forward and barely caught him before his face planted in the dirt.

"Let me guess, you don't need my help?" she asked softly and helped him sit down. She looked up at the boy and sighed. "Who are you two?" she asked softly, and then looked back down at the man. Reaching into her bag, she produced a clean bandana.

"I'm Carl, he's my dad….Rick," the boy finally answered her. She saw worry in his eyes and also anger. She didn't know exactly who it was directed at, since she had just met him….she assumed it to towards his dad.

"Okay…so you wanna tell me what happened? Your dad is in pretty bad shape.." she said and his head snapped up.

"You going to help us? Or keep asking questions?" he spat and she stood up. Looking down at the kid, she saw his hardened expression. Though, behind that was still a 12 or 13 year old kid.

"Answers help me help you…..how do I know this isn't say sort of gimmick? He pretends to be hurt, and then you steal all my stuff? I could kill the both of you right now…..either way….your call" she said and his face dropped.

"We aren't….." he started to say and she held up her hand. "I know, but next time. Don't be such a smart ass to people you wander up on in the woods," she said and sighed softly.

"I'm sorry. Look, our home was attacked and our people are gone…I guess. It's just me and my dad and we need your help," the kid finally said and she nodded her head sadly. She knew all to well what is was like to lose your home and family. Even in this shit world.

"Okay then….my name is Amelia. You can call me Millie, you wanna help me with your dad here?" she asked softly and Carl nodded his head.

~~

5 miles she was guessing. 5 miles of partially carrying a wounded man who was almost a foot taller than her and outweighed her probably by 60 pounds or so. He was barely coherent and Carl was silent. He walked ahead of them and wasn't even acknowledging the fact that his own father said his name. Twice.

"Carl…." Rick said again, she looked up at him and saw him about to drop again. She had enough.

"Look kid, stop….I am supposed to be the one helping you and all you're doing is ignoring your dad. I don't know what the hell happened and I am sorry for whatever it is. But just freaking stop," she snapped and was surprised to see him stop and turn toward her. His eyes were glassy with tears and she felt bad for snapping at him.

"I'm sorry. Look, whatever happened….happened. This is your dad, right here and right now. Consider yourself at least a little bit lucky about that, some of us aren't…" she said softly and Carl just blinked and then nodded.

"We are getting closer, stay here. I will come back, I promise" she said and he nodded but looked at her with skepticism. She grabbed her bow and arrows off her back and handed it to him. Carl looked at her in confusion and she sighed.

"A trust developer. You don't run off with my stuff, and I return for my stuff? We then prove we mutually trust each other," she said softly and she then saw a break in his face and he almost smiled.

"It's a nice bow…" he said and she smiled and nodded. "My most prized possession…I'll be back," she said and Carl nodded. She looked down at Rick and saw him fading in and out of consciousness. With his hands still sitting on his gun. Even barely conscious and he was still trying to protect his kid.

"Sammy! Laura!" Millie yelled as she ran into the house, suddenly she saw her brothers head pop out of the kitchen. "Wow Mills, what's the hubbub?" Sam asked her quickly and took in her appearance. Blood on her hands and her clothes filthy.

"What happened?! Laura!" Sam quickly yelled for his wife, and Millie's best friend. Laura quickly came out of the kitchen and gasped. "Are you okay?!" she asked quickly and Millie nodded.

"It's not mine, look….I found some people, two. A father and son. The father is hurt pretty bad and we can't leave them. They, to my understanding, have lost everything," she quickly said and Sam looked at her.

"Mills…we…" he started to say, but she reached behind him and grabbed a medical bag. Craig and Michelle walked in and looked at the scene.

"Whoa Mills, what's going on?" Craig asked quickly and the woman turned and looked at him. "Will explain later, come with me…" she said and then took off back out the door.

"Dammit Mills….okay, Laur stay here and get ready for whatever we are bringing back," Sam said and Laura nodded. Craig looked at him as he started out the door and grabbed a rifle.

"Wait, what are we bringing back?!" he called after the man who took off running the same direction as Millie had just left.

"What the hell?" Craig said and Laura shrugged her head but quickly moved to grab supplies, Michelle quickly followed suit as Craig ran out the door.

~~

Millie burst back through the woods, Sam close on her heels with Craig not to far behind. Carl looked up quickly as he rose from his place beside Rick. "He passed out, I..I don't know what's wrong" he told her quickly, she looked at him and saw tears in his eyes.

"It's okay, we are gonna help him. Listen, my brother Sam is going to be coming through the woods, watch out for him. Okay?" she asked and Carl nodded. Millie fell to her knees beside Rick and looked him over. She touched his face and pulled her hand back quickly. Fever.

"Carl, he wasn't bit…was he?" she asked softly and the boy shook his head. "No, he got into a fight with…..he just got into a fight," Carl explained softly. Millie nodded her head, not wanting to push him any more. But she would find out later, that was for sure.

"Does the other guy look worse?" she asked him softly and Carl looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah…he's dead" he simply said and Millie nodded. "What the hell Mills," she heard Sam's voice say as he stopped in his tracks when he burst through the forest wall.

"Sam…meet Carl. Carl, meet Sam. A little help, he's out of it" she said quickly as she checked Rick's pulse. Carl turned to look at her and knelt by her side. "Is my dad gonna be okay?" he asked her quickly, and she looked at him. His face begged her for a promise that Rick was going to live. But at this point? She couldn't even give him that.

"Do you believe he can be?" she asked quickly and Carl looked at her in surprise but then nodded his head.

"He's tough," the boy said softly and then gave him a smile. "Keep believing that, keep thinking that. Because he needs you too believe that," she said and Carl let her words sink in and then nodded.

"Laura!" Sam yelled from the front door. Craig and Sam carried a now completely unconscious Rick through the door. Millie and Carl close behind, Lauren came out of a room and motioned them in.

"Bring him in here, geez…..what happened?" she asked softly as they laid him down. Millie moved to the top of the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt. "A fight, he was beat up pretty bad. He also got shot in the leg, doesn't look too bad though. Can't tell much though, he passed out not long ago. Blood loss and he….he has a fever, I think infection has either set in or is getting close," she said softly and looked up to see Carl watching them with intensity.

"He get bit?" Laura asked and Millie shook her head. "No, just pretty beat up. I think he has a couple of broken ribs….no, actually I am pretty sure he does" she said when she looked at the expands of his chest. From what she could tell, he was built pretty nice. Strong muscles and she noticed his amazing blue eyes. She guessed he was in his mid to late 30's and had obviously seen his share of this now brutal world.

"Okay, let's get him cleaned up. His breathing sounds fine, but his fever isn't. Michelle, grab some antibiotics out of the cabinet," Laura ordered and Craig shook his head.

"Wait a min…." he started to say and Millie looked at him and glared. "If we don't, he could die. Craig, we still help people," she snapped and his shoulders dropped and then nodded.

"Sorry, sorry…you're right," he said and then turned around and looked at Carl. Millie felt the kids eyes on her and she looked up at him and smiled.

"It'll be okay," she assured him. With that, she turned back to Rick and started helping Laura get him cleaned up. Craig coaxed Carl out of the room, with Sam following and the three women worked in silence. Suddenly, they heard a groan and Rick's eyes snapped open.

"Carl…." he said and tried to sit up but Millie quickly pushed him back down and his eyes flashed to hers. Immediately his hands reached for his holster and when he realized it wasn't there, she swore she heard him growl.

"Woah! Wait a minute…listen, you're safe. Calm down, we are trying to help you. I promise, Carl is just outside. He's safe," she said quickly and gently touched his arm. He looked at her straight in the eyes and she saw pain, grief and absolute distrust. But after she looked back at him with the same intensity, she saw a flash and he started to relax.

"He's safe?" she heard him mumble and she nodded. "Yes, he's safe and we are trying to get you fixed up. Trust me," she whispered softly and then he sighed softly.

"Can't trust anyone…." he mumbled before falling back into unconsciousness. His body just done with fighting. Millie looked up at Laura and Michelle and they all dropped their eyes to the floor.

Whatever had happened…..was absolute hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

**AN: Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy! Please read and review. Same drill, I only own what you DON'T recognize. **

"Hey" Millie said softly about an hour later. She walked out onto the porch and found Carl sitting on the step by himself. Craig and Sam had left a little bit earlier to go check traps and offered for the boy to go, but he declined. Now, he was sitting by himself as she sat down by him.

"Your dad is going to be okay. We got some antibiotics in him, so it will fight the infection. His fever isn't too high and once we got him all cleaned up. He didn't look too scary anymore," she explained softly and Carl just stared out into the yard.

"I know you don't want to talk about anything, but can you at least tell me if there is someone we need to be watching for? Someone following you?" she asked softly and he just simply shook his head and stood up.

"Everyone is dead," he muttered and then walked away. She sighed softly and watched him go. She looked down and saw his hat sitting next to his now vacant seat and grabbed it. Grabbing her bow and arrow off the chair she followed him down the path he went and then stood back and watched as he stopped and then turned back to face her.

"What do you want me to say!? That I love my dad! That I am glad he's still alive!? Or maybe because it's his fault this happened? That I miss my friends…my family….my sister!?" he yelled at her. She didn't know this kid, not even a little bit. But she could see the pain, the absolute torture that this world had already put him in. His shoulders dropped and his head hung in grief as his whole body shook with sobs. Millie looked at him for a second but then crossed the walk and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Surprisingly, he didn't pull away. His arms wrapped around her tightly as he just cried. Tears filled her eyes. The world sucked.

It just sucked.

After a few minutes, Carl pulled away and she handed him his hat back. He nodded and placed it on his head. She didn't ask anymore as they made their way back to the house and when they hit the porch, he turned and looked at her.

"It's not his fault. We lost everybody. I mean….they could still be alive, but I don't think so. There is no one after us, they got us. But we got them. Can I go see my dad now?" he asked and she nodded her head. He walked inside and Laura stepped out.

"How's he doing?" Millie asked and smiled at the sandwich that Laura handed to her. Sitting down on the step, she felt Laura sit down as well.

"Pretty good, he's beat up bad though. Definitely some broken ribs, and he was shot. Thankfully, it was a through and through. No major damage there, that I can tell at least. Thankfully it didn't hit his artery, or he'd definitely be dead. Also looked like someone tried to choke him, he's got some hefty bruises on his neck. But overall, surprisingly, I think he'll be okay. That is if infection doesn't settle in, and hopefully with the antibiotics…it won't" Laura explained softly and Millie nodded. As she stood up, Laura reached into her pocket and presented an inhaler.

"By the way….." she said and nudged Millie's hand. The standing women looked down and softly cursed. "Shit" she muttered and took it from Laura's hand.

"Yeah, Sam found it….." Laura said and Millie cursed again. If there was one thing about the turn that made her life more miserable, it was the fact that her asthma and fighting the dead didn't mix well. Finding inhalers was another problem. Thankfully Craig had stumbled upon a box the other day as they scavenged through a pharmacy. The box had been thrown haphazardly into a shelf and fell between that and the wall.

"Try to be more careful, you don't want to happen what happened last time" Laura said and Millie nodded her head. "I know, I know" she said and walked back into the house. She was 29 years old, not 9. She didn't need to be babysat. She knew her brother was over-over protective nowadays, but that didn't mean she couldn't take care of herself. Because she could. She had too.

_Next Day_

Rick vaguely heard curses, some clattering and then a deep inhale. Opening his eyes, he blinked and looked around the room. His whole body hurt and he didn't recognize where he was. All he knew that the prison had been attacked by the Governor, their entire groups whereabouts were unknown, he was pretty sure his daughter was gone and he didn't know where Carl was.

Carl.

Sitting up quickly, he heard another curse and saw a woman with long brown hair quickly turn around, clutching something in one hand and pointing a flower at him. He groaned in pain and put his hands up. "I surrender" he mumbled softly and the woman looked at him in confusion and then down at her hand which held the extended flower. She let out a little laugh and turned back around and quickly put the flower in the vase.

"Alright, calm down. I'm Millie and you and your kid are at our camp," she said as she walked over to him and gently pushed him to lay down. "If you tear the stitches Laura put in your leg, she'll kill me. I'm supposed to be keeping you calm since I am the one who dragged you back here" she said softly and he looked at her and noticed her bright green eyes. She was shorter in stature, he remembered that from when she practically had to carry him to the camp and also was quite pretty. He spotted a device clutched in her hand tightly and his senses were invaded by the smell of coconut.

"You smell like coconuts…." he mumbled as she helped him get settled against the pillow. She laughed softly and stood back. "I was always more of a vanilla type gal, but as opposed to zombie guts….I will take coconuts," she said softly and looked at him. She watched his gaze immediately become guarded once he took in his surroundings again.

"Where is my son?" he spat and she stepped back. "Calm down, he's safe. Probably playing cards with Sam, my brother. I promise, we just want to help. We aren't like the people that did this to you," she said softly. He looked up and started staring at her face, trying to see any lying or deceit but saw none. Suddenly she coughed and took a deep breath and brought whatever was in her hand to her mouth and inhaled.

"You mind?" she asked softly as she plopped down on his bed edge without him saying a word. Letting out another breath, she turned to him and smiled. "Asthma is a bitch during a apocalypse…." she whispered softly and showed him the inhaler in her hand. Her eyes met his blue ones as they looked at each other for a few seconds and then she let out a soft sigh and stood up.

"I'll go get your son for you," she said softly and started for the door. "Thank you" she heard him say softly and she turned and looked at him.

"You're welcome," she answered and walked out the door and downstairs. The moment she told Carl his dad was awake, she watched the boy forgo the card game and take off upstairs. Sitting down in the chair across from Sam, she felt his eyes watching her as she sat her forgotten inhaler on the table.

"I'm sorry" she said softly and he sighed softly. "You can't keep forgetting…." Sam said softly and she nodded.

"I know. I wasn't planning on staying out there, but they needed help. I could hear Carl and…they just needed help," she said and Sam sighed softly and nodded.

"We are still capable of helping Millie. That's what we do, that's how we keep our humanity. Just please, try not to forget it again. Please," he said softly and she nodded and stood up. Giving him a hug, she sighed.

"I will, Love you Sammy…." she said softly and he nodded his head and smiled at her. "Love you too Mills," he said and she walked away and turned to go upstairs. Stopping outside her bedroom door, she heard Carl and Rick talking. The boy obviously relieved that his dad was going to be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank You to the new followers; MerlynnPendragon, RebornRose1992 and shika93 And also a thank you to the reviewers; shika93, RebornRose1992 and Lexi! Hope everyone enjoys the new chapter and like I said, I love/appreciate the reviews!**

**Enjoy! **

"Good morning," Millie said softly as she pushed opened her bedroom door and walked into the room. Rick looked up from the book in his hands, Carl had provided it for him the day before because even though he was getting better….they couldn't leave yet. He wouldn't make it a day. He couldn't get the prison out of his mind. Judith. The less he thought about her, the better it was. But then he had moments where she would invade his thoughts and it was like a million knives stabbing him in the heart. He fucked up. He failed, miserably.

"Morning," he said softly. There was nothing good anymore. Though, he did appreciate the "hospitality" that Millie and her people provided. He determined, with Carl's help, that they weren't the enemy. Just other people, like himself, trying to survive. Her brother Sam seemed smart, and was nice. The other two women and Craig he briefly talked too. He saw Millie the most.

"How are you feeling this morning?" she asked him softly as she sat down the tray of food. He looked up at her shrugged. "Fine," he answered and she frowned. She knew better.

"Liar" she whispered and memories of the prison flooded his brain. He could see Phillip Blake's face as he spat "liar" and swung Michonne's sword into Herschel's neck. He could feel every single punch that the bastard threw at him and the sting of the bullet entering his leg. The grief he felt when they found Judith's carseat, the look on Carl's face when they both realized that everything was gone.

"Hey, you okay?" he heard Millie's soft voice ask. Breaking out of his reverie, he looked up at her and saw her look of concern…or pity. He didn't want to be pitied. He just wanted to find his people. When he didn't say anything back to her, he heard a defeated groan.

"Look, I get it…" she started to say and something inside him snapped. "No, you don't get it" he spat and she was taken aback by the harshness in his voice.

"I don't? Are you the only one going through this shit? Because if this is some bad dream, please…I beg of you…wake me the fuck up from it," she spat back and his shoulders dropped. Grief swarmed all over him and he let out a defeated sigh. He expected her to leave, part of him wanted her too…but she didn't. She sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at him with sorrow in her eyes.

"I don't know what happened to you all, but whatever it was….I'm sorry," she said sincerely and again, he didn't say anything but this time she left it at that. Standing up, she was almost out the door when she heard his tired voice.

"He called himself the Governor. He was a crazy, sociopathic, son of a bitch. Had a "community" of people in a town, called Woodbury. He yearned for power and had it. Long story short, he ended up kidnapping some of my people. We went after them, got them back and Woodbury burnt to the ground. We brought the people with us…..everything was going good. Then, he came back and attacked. Now? Every one and every thing is gone," he explained to her softly. Millie had turned back toward him and took a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"Not every one. Your son is still alive and he needs you…..especially since you are all he has left," she whispered and Rick looked up at her in surprise. "He told me about your daughter…..of course words are just words, they don't help ease the pain. Believe me, but I am truly sorry about everything that happened to you and your people," she said sincerely and he looked at her green eyes and saw no deceit or malicious intent.

"What's your story?" he asked her and she shrugged and brought her knees to her chest and smiled. "Not much of one. The day everything went down, I was 30 minutes from getting on a plane and heading over to Europe. I saved for almost two years for that damn trip, was going to be badass. All of a sudden though, flights were getting cancelled. People were beginning to panic, I managed to get a call through to Sam and he came and got me. We went to the hospital where his wife Laura worked and picked her up. It was there that we saw it, mind you Atlanta was chaotic. This man had gotten hit by a bus, he was dead….we heard the paramedic say so and then…he was up and ripping the same man who declared him dead throat out. Everything and everyone went crazy. We ran as fast as we could to Sam's car and got the hell out of the city. We found Craig and Michelle hitchhiking, someone had stole their car when they were getting supplies. We found this place by pure luck, everyone was already gone and those….." she explained and he looked up at her.

"Walkers. At least that's what we call them," he offered and she nodded. "Those walkers weren't around. We've had a few come around, mainly we hit snags when we have to go get supplies," she finished and he nodded.

"So why were you by yourself?" he asked and she shrugged and sighed. "I like to be alone some times, in my defense. I wasn't out of our boundary lines until I heard the two of you and then against my better judgement, I followed your voices until I got to the edge of the road. Your son had a gun pointed in my face by the way," she said and flashed him a soft smile and was surprised to see one in return.

"Thank you for helping us," Rick said sincerely and she nodded and stood up. "We still have our humanity. Even in this shit world," she said softly and started towards the door.

"Enjoy your breakfast," she said as she turned to him and then she was out the door. Rick watched as she closed the door and threw back the covers. Putting his feet on the floor, he stood up and grasped the bedpost. He felt a bit shaky, but took a deep breath and the sensation passed. He started to take a step and groaned at the pain in his leg.

Oh yeah. That's what bullet wounds would do.

But he found that he could handle it. Of course he could handle it, he had no other choice in the matter anyway. He walked over to the tray she brought and peered at the food. Oatmeal and a apple. His stomach rumbled and he knew he had to eat, even though he didn't feel like it. He wanted to find his people. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and he turned toward it and in walked Millie's brother, Sam. Sam gave him a nod and a small smile.

"Was just returning your Colt," he said and put the gun and it's holster on the side table. Rick nodded his thanks and watched the man. To Rick, he didn't look like the type of person that would last very long in this world. He was clean cut and on the skinner side. He was about the same height as Rick and had light brown hair. But he had survived. This long. But eventually they would all have to leave. You never got to stay in one place for very long. Rick and Carl had found that out the hard way.

"We've been kind of lucky. Kept to ourselves, have only had a few run ins with some not so nice people. For the most part, we've been safe," Sam explained and Rick nodded but then shook his head. "You aren't going to be able to continue to stay here" he said and Sam looked at him, his eyes becoming guarded.

"And why is that?" he asked and narrowed his eyes. Rick just sighed and shook his head. "Because no place is safe, eventually someone will find you or the walkers will get to you first. You can't depend on this house to keep you safe for the rest of your life, ain't no place safe anymore," he said and Sam gave him a glare.

"Yeah there is, this place is safe and it will stay safe. We've been here for almost 5 months an…." he started to say and then Rick's head snapped up.

"Yeah, and what happens when the places you have been going too run outta food? You going to venture further away? Your sister has asthma, right? What happens when you stop getting lucky and finding her medicine? Then what?" he snapped. Sam's face fell but then was replaced by a look of anger.

"Look man, we helped you and your kid. You have no right to come in here and start telling me that I can't take care of my sister, or my wife. I don't know what the hell your story is. But from I have heard, it ain't that promising. So please explain to me how you have any right to spout off to me? Especially since you didn't necessarily protect anyone either! " he snapped back and Rick was taken aback but then he started to step forward. Anger coursing through his veins.

"Sam!" they both heard a voice say loudly and turned their heads to see Millie standing there, holding clothes in her arms, a shocked look on her face. Suddenly it hit Sam what he had said and he turned back to Rick but he didn't say anything as he brushed passed his sister and walked down the hall. Millie looked at Rick, feeling uncomfortable but then sighed and held out his clothes for him.

"I'm sorry about that…I just don't know what is wrong with him today. Here, we washed your clothes for you. I also stuck a clean shirt of Craig's in there. I think you are both around the same size," she said softly and Rick nodded his thanks and took the clothes from her.

"You know you all won't be safe here forever, don't you?" he asked her softly and she looked up at him and nodded.

"Yes, but really? Where are we safe at anymore?" she asked him softly as she turned on her heels and walked away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Thank you for the reviews; shika93 and . Also, thank you to the new followers as well; and golden-priestess. I hope you enjoy the new chapter, I enjoyed writing it! :-). Please let me know what you think!**_

_**Spoiler Alert: We will be meeting Michonne soon! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Oh! So close…" Rick heard a laughing voice say as he walked out onto the back porch. To his surprise, that laughing voice was Carl. Looking into the back yard, he saw his boy with his back to the house watching Millie pull the bowstring back and let it go, only to miss the target. Again. This caused Carl to let out another laugh.

"I'm sorry, but that's not what you take out with you all the time….right?" Carl asked as he ran to grab the arrows on the ground and brought them back to her. Millie scoffed and rolled her eyes as she took a drink of water.

"No…I'm not that stupid. I just want to learn how to use it," she explained and Carl nodded and smiled. "That's good, because you won't be killing anything with it any time soon," he laughed and just when Rick was about to scold him, he heard Millie let out a genuine laugh and hit Carl's hat gently.

"Why thank you Captain Obvious. You're confidence in me is really helping my self-esteem" she smiled and Carl shrugged his shoulders and said something else Rick didn't hear. He didn't hear the back door open and shut and until he felt a presence by him, he didn't realize he wasn't alone anymore. His hand immediately went to his gun but then looked up and saw Sam standing there.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I thought you heard the door open," he said and Rick rested his hand but shook his head. "I wanted to apologize to you. I shouldn't have said that things I said back there. I don't know your story, all I know is that it was terrible. I shouldn't have implied you don't know how to take care of your people but when you brought up my sister…..I saw red. I'm doing the best I can, but I can also promise you…she ain't easy to take care of. She doesn't want anyone to talk care of her, but…she's my sister and my only blood left. Everyone else is gone," Sam said and Rick thought for a moment and almost said something but kept his mouth shut.

"I should've said you couldn't take care of her. You obviously are, along with your other people. Is it bad?" Rick asked as they both stood watching Carl and Millie continue to laugh and target practice.

"Comes and goes. If….and when…she remembers to keep her damn inhaler handy, she can catch it in time. It's typical asthma. But we have ran into some hairy situations….those things don't wait for you take your medicine if they see you as dinner. We know that all too well," he said and grew quiet. Rick suspected a story behind that, but didn't push. The look on Sam's face told him it was most likely a tragic story.

"Help!" a scream pierced the air, and both of their heads shot up. Laura came running out the door and Millie and Carl raised their heads to find the culprit behind the scream.

"Shit…shit…shit" Rick heard Sam mutter and he reached back and grabbed a shot gun. Rick looked in the direction that he was looking at and saw two figures limping back toward the house. Craig and Michelle. Rick's gaze went back to Carl and Millie and he watched as Millie's hand came up to her mouth and she threw the bow in her hand down and took off running. Unarmed.

"Millie! Dammit!" Sam bellowed as he and Rick took off down the stairs. Rick ran over to Carl and pointed to the steps. "Stay here, help Laura!" he commanded and before Carl could object, he turned away but caught something. Millie's inhaler on the ground. He reached down and grabbed it as he took off running in the same direction Sam and Millie were running.

_"If….and when she remembers the damn thing"_

* * *

><p>"Where did you get it?" Millie heard Carl's voice ask her as he handed her two of her arrows. Looking down at the bow in her hands, she saw the engraved initials at the bottom and smiled sadly. "It was my dad's" she said softly. Carl saw the look on her face and nodded.<p>

"My hat was my dad's" he said nonchalantly and she nodded and smiled. "Yeah?" she asked and he nodded and fixed it on his head.

"Yeah, he was the sheriff's deputy in King County" Carl explained and she nodded and smiled again. The two continued to pick up arrows, she could feel Rick's eyes on them. But didn't turn to acknowledge it, she watched as the boy next to her moved around with ease. His face not showing any signs of stress, when she had came down from hearing Sam and Rick she saw Carl sitting at the table, mindlessly stirring the oatmeal in front of him with a blank stare on his face. When she offered for him to watch her practice with her bow, he was quick to accept. Though was bummed when she didn't let him try it out.

_I didn't ask your dad, so no. But maybe we can ask him later….._

So they spent the next hour with her terribly shooting her bow and him laughing endlessly at her. She didn't know anything about the two men that came into their lives a few days before but she understood that they were in the same boat that Sam, Laura, Craig, Michelle and herself were in. Or at least she assumed they were. She knew that when Rick had told her earlier that they wouldn't be safe in the house forever, he was right. She knew they had to move on at some point. But what was the point? What did it have to come down too?

"Help!" a scream pierced through the air. Jerking her head up, she saw what she thought was Michelle and Craig coming slowly towards the house. Throwing down the bow, she took off running to edge of the property. Her mind not registering the fact that Sam was yelling after her or that she was unarmed and also that not only was she coming up to Craig and Michelle. But also a small group of walkers.

She ignored Sam's calls for her and ran up to Craig and Michelle. Stopping suddenly in her tracks, she covered her mouth with her hands as she gasped. Blood covered both of them. But the worse thing? The huge gaping hole that was torn out of Craig's leg. His usually handsome face blanched in white as life was quickly drowning out of him. Michelle's small body completely bracing him.

"They were every where….we tried to get away….but….Millie…you gotta help him," Michelle sobbed and Craig shook his head. He looked lovingly down at Michelle and shook his head.

"Elle….baby, you gotta go…listen to me. Go, you gotta run. I love you so much, so much" Craig said softly and Michelle started shaking her head fiercely. "NO!" she sobbed and Millie looked behind Craig's shoulder and saw walkers. At least 7 of them.

"Shit…" she muttered finally, her body finally managing to unfreeze. She reached for Craig's machete and pulled it from his holder quickly as she buried the blade deep into the walkers shoulder. Yanking it out, she swung again and hit it it right in the neck as the old, decaying head separated from the body and hit the ground.

"Baby….go….you gotta go. Mills, you guys gotta go" she heard Craig pleading and started to turn back around when she saw another walker lunging towards Michelle. Jerking forward, she put the blade into the body and tried to yank it out, but stumbled and fell. She heard Michelle's screams and braced for the worst. Her chest was tightening and she felt shortness of breath. The horrifying smell of the decaying walker chomping towards her face wasn't helping any thing either. She gasped for air as a cough released from her throat. Suddenly she heard a bang and the physical weight was thrown off her body but the weight in her chest didn't subside. It only grew tighter and heavier. Blue eyes appeared in her hazy vision as she felt his roughened, calloused hands on her neck and lifting her head.

"Inhale" she heard his voice say and she did exactly what he said as medicine filled her lungs. Slowly elevating the pressure she was feeling. "Breath" she heard his voice say again. Suddenly, he swung her upright and her ears started ringing when another gunshot fired from his gun. His arm wrapped around her waist as he practically drug her across the field. Craig dangling between he and Sam on his other side. Pulling her along with him to the fence, she pushed away from him and waved her hand.

"I'm fine," she breathed out and he turned back toward Sam and Craig. Lifting the dying man, with Sam's help, over the fence. They laid him on the ground and Carl came running over with Laura on his heels. Rick turned back to the fence and saw Millie standing on the other side, her hand on her chest as she bent over and tried to catch her breath. He and Sam had killed the remaining walkers but Rick quickly scoured the field for anymore and thankfully didn't see any.

"Help him!" Michelle screamed as she fell to Craig's side. Millie lifted her head as Rick put his hand out to help her over the barbed wire. She gently placed her slender hand in his own and he lifted her with ease over and set her back on her feet. Looking down at her as she lifted her green eyes to his. Suddenly Michelle's anguished cries were heard and they jerked their heads over to see her leaning over Craig's now dead body. Laura stepped back and put her arm around Sam's waist as they watched scene unfold. Carl came to stand next to Rick. Rick put his hand on Carl's shoulder and Millie wrapped her arms around herself and bit her lip as tears filled her eyes.

"Dad…he's gonna turn…." Carl said softly so that only Rick heard him, but Millie lifted her head as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Rick looked up and met Sam's stricken face and saw the man nod. Sam walked forward and gently touched Michelle's arm.

"Elle…..let's get you into the house" he said softly but she yanked her arm away and sobbed louder. Millie started forward and leaned down to Michelle. "Ellie, he's right. Let's go inside, okay?" she said softly and Michelle's head jerked up and shot a look of complete hatred to Millie.

"This is your fault. He remembered more inhalers that he had to go back and get for you! We had to go out just a little bit further, but he wanted to make sure YOU HAD THEM! Because of YOU, Craig is dead!" Michelle snapped at her and then immediately, her shoulders dropped as Millie jerked back and she stared at her with a gaping mouth. Too stunned to even say anything.

"Oh god…" Michelle said softly and put a hand over her mouth. Laura took the chance and leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Michelle's waist as she pulled the stricken woman up. She forced her to turn around and walked with her back to the house. Sam went over to Millie and started to put his arm around her when she slapped it away and turned and walked the other way. Rick saw Craig's fingers begin to move, as did Carl and Sam. Rick moved forward but Sam shook his head and stopped him.

"I'll take care of it….I need too," Sam said softly and Rick stepped back. Glancing down at Carl, he looked over at the target range area and motioned. "Why don't you go clean that up, get Millie's bow for her," Rick said and Carl nodded. The boy walked off without another word and Rick started to walk away but Sam's voice stopped him.

"You were right, we aren't safe here anymore. It's not Millie's fault, and Michelle knows that. She said it herself, there was so many. When there is so many this close by…nothing is safe anymore," Sam said softly as he wiped off his knife. He turned around and with Rick's help, pulled a tarp over Craig's body.

* * *

><p><em>"To make you sure HAD THEM! Because of YOU, Craig is dead!"<em>

She couldn't breathe and the tears wouldn't stop rolling down her face. She pulled her knees to her chest and tried to concentrate on breathing but Michelle's words tore through her. Sobs wracked her body as her chest continued to tighten as she tried to find her inhaler. Grasping it in her hand, she dropped it as quickly as she brought it to her mouth. Suddenly a hand was on her shoulder and she looked up and saw those blue eyes again.

"Here, calm down and breathe" she heard Rick's voice say lightly. She held the inhaler tightly in her hand as she took in a deep breath. Letting out a shaky sigh, tears flooded her eyes again. Rick was standing so close to her that when her head dropped forward, it hit his chest. He stiffened up slightly but then much to her surprise, didn't back away. She needed to "man up" and quit her stupid crying, but she couldn't.

"It wasn't your fault," she heard him say softly and her head lifted as green clashed with blue. "It wasn't. Michelle said it herself, there was just too many. He wanted to make sure that you would be okay, as well as everyone else. He was doing his job. This was and never will be your fault," he added and she just stared at him. With everything he had been through, she saw nothing but actual softness in his hardened eyes. For a split second, she saw what the previous Rick Grimes was most likely like. Carl had said he was a police officer. She could see that, she could feel the sense of not only authority from him but also knowledge and compassion. His thumb gently brushed away a tear as it rolled down her face and they locked eyes. His hand gently touching her face as her own hands rested on his forearm. Just as she was about to lean forward, they heard crunching leaves and pulled apart quickly.

"Dad?!" Carl asked loudly as he walked around the corner. He spotted the two of them, but the space between them gave no clues as too what had almost happened. "Sam needs your help, are you okay?" he said to Rick and then ended it with a question to Millie. She nodded and gave him a smile.

"Yeah, I am okay. Thanks to your dad….again," she said softly but wouldn't meet Rick's eyes as she grabbed her stuff and walked away. Carl watched her in curiosity but shrugged his shoulders and turned back to Rick.

"We gonna help?" he asked and Rick nodded as he watched Millie's retreating form. He couldn't. He couldn't allow himself to get close to anyone, especially a woman. He had Carl and finding their people on his mind and Judith. But also, he couldn't subject Millie to anything that involved himself. She had her humanity, she had her kindness. He didn't.

And he wasn't going to force her to lose it like he did his own son.

Burying Craig was a somber affair. Millie stood off by herself as Sam talked about Craig. Laura held Michelle close and much to Rick's surprise, Carl went right by Millie. She looked over at him and gave him a small smile as he just stood beside her. The boy had taken quite a shine to her. Which was unusual, Carl didn't do that often anymore. Not after Lori. Maybe it was because Millie didn't treat him like a child, or maybe because she was upfront with him. Rick vaguely remembered her scolding voice after she had found them in the woods.

_He's your father…..be lucky that he's still around. Some of us aren't that lucky_

After Rick and Sam filled the grave with dirt, Sam looked at him and sighed, dropping his shoulders. "We need to discuss leaving. Are we together? Or is this were we part ways?" the man asked him softly and Rick looked up and saw Carl handing Millie her bow as he helped her pick up items from the target practice area.

"I have three questions….to ask you," Rick asked him finally and Sam looked at him in confusion but then nodded. "Okay, go for it," Sam said and Rick set his hand on his holster and sighed softly.

"How many walkers have you killed?" he asked him and Sam thought for a minute before he shrugged and sighed. "Too many to count" he finally answered and Rick looked around at the property.

"How many humans have you killed?" he asked softly and Sam looked down at the ground but then rose his eyes to Rick's.

"Three" he answered with a quick breath and straightened his back as he looked up at Rick again, gaining confidence.

"Why?"

"Because I had to protect my family"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here is chapter 5! I had a hard time writing this one for some reason, I almost had it all written and as I reread it...I didn't like it. So I turned on some musical inspiration and went crazy. Thank you so much to the new followers! And also for the new reviews. I truly appreciate it. Reviews and follows give me so much inspiration. Hope you enjoy the new chapter! **

"I'm not going" Michelle said defiantly as Rick, Sam, Millie, Laura, Carl and she all stood in the living room after eating dinner. Rick was just about to go out on watch duty, which he had offered to do so everyone could get packed up, but not before they all discussed the plans. Rick looked at Millie, who had been completely quiet, raise her head up and look at Michelle incredulously.

"What?" she said softly and Michelle shook her head. "I am not leaving him," she whispered and then Millie stood up. "You cannot be serious," she said softly and Sam shook his head.

"Mills, this isn't the time," he said softly and put his hand up to silence her. But Millie shook her head, she looked at Michelle pleadingly. "He saved your life, our lives, countless times. You can't let that go in vain. Ellie, he loved you too much…." she said and Michelle's head snapped up.

"You don't think I know that? I cannot live without him, there is nothing left for me. Nothing. My entire family is gone," she snapped and Millie shook her head.

"No they aren't. We are still here, we are a family," she said and Michelle shook her head. "I am not going. Final. Nothing can change my mind," she whispered stubbornly.

"That is stupid….and selfish," Millie muttered and everyone grew quiet. "Millie!" Laura spat softly and Millie shook her head.

"No it is selfish," she said again and walked out of the room and outside. Sam started after her, but surprisingly Rick put his hand up. "I'll go. Stay here and start packing. We need to leave my morning light, Carl…you go get our stuff ready?" Rick said and Carl nodded and Sam started to shake his head.

"She's got a temper…." Sam whispered and Rick shook his head. "I got her," he said again and finally Sam relented and nodded his head. Rick turned, with the rifle on his shoulder and walked outside. He saw the outline of Millie as she paced back and forth.

"Freaking stupid, couldn't manage by herself. Pointless freaking…." he heard her ramble over and over again as he sat down on the bottom step and outstretched his leg, which was starting to hurt due to the flurry of the activity. So much had happened.

"You know! It is stupid. This life sucks, we've had to do things that we've never wanted to do. We've had to eat things that we've never wanted to eat. But dammit…we are alive for some reason, right!? He spent so much time trying to keep her safe. He saved her life countless times for the dumb shit she did. He loved her unconditionally and this is how she repays him? To stay behind and become walker bait? To just give up?!" Millie ranted as she walked back and forth. Rick wasn't even sure if she realized it was him she was talking too. He just let her rant.

"What the hell does she expect to happen? That they will just leave her alone? That they will just bypass her? Because they won't! They never do! Give me one good reason why…..you're not Sam…" she said softly as she turned and finally connected eyes with him.

"I'm not and she'll go with us," Rick said simply. She stopped pacing and looked at him before dropping next to him on the stairs. "It's hard to lose a spouse. A part of you…..just looses it. But eventually you just pick yourself back up again," he said and Millie looked at him. She knew there was more to the story.

"My wife died giving birth to our daughter," he said simply. He didn't know why, and he didn't understand how it just fell from his lips so easily. "Believe me. I know what's it's like to lose a spouse. But, you pick yourself back up and you carry one. Because that's we what we do. We have to live," he said softly and she looked over at him.

"I'm not good at shooting a bow and arrow," she said suddenly and he looked at her in confusion but nodded. "I know. I've seen," he said and she looked at him strangely as her cheeks reddened.

"You have? Yikes. Any way, it was my dad's. He used to love to make things, build things. Our mom died when we were kids and it just my dad, Sam and myself. He worked so hard for so many years to put us through college, to make our lives….easier. He just retired last year, was going to go up to Canada this winter for a big hunting trip, he'd saved for it for years…" she started to explain. Rick didn't know where this was going, but listened anyway. Then he realized it, she was speaking of her father in a past tense.

"I lied to you, I didn't see the man from the bus accident turn and kill the paramedic. I was already in the car by that time, Sam and Laura saw it and told me. But I hadn't actually seen it. The first walker I saw….was my dad. He lived a little outside Atlanta, we had already picked up Craig and Laura by this time, and were heading to his house to pick him up. We had literally just talked to him, 30 minutes prior. Said he'd be waiting for us, we get to the street and it's utter chaos. People are running, speeding through like crazy. We get to his house and I jumped out and ran up the walk. I run inside the house, start yelling for my him and couldn't find him. I start to notice how things are exactly the way they always were. The kitchen was still stoked, he hadn't packed anything. So I run upstairs and into his bedroom. Nothing was packed, the TV was still on and I knew something was wrong. He never left the TV on. He told us he'd be ready and he was always ready. Suddenly, I hear a terrible noise and turn around. There stood my dad, or well….what use to be him. Except now? He was gushing blood from a neck wound and chomping at me like I was dinner. I freaked….by the way, I crack under pressure. I start to scream and feel my chest tightening, go figure I had left my stupid inhaler in the car. Like always. So I stand completely still, continue to freak out and watch this…thing….get closer to me. Suddenly I feel the vice grip on my arm and just as I am about to get it….Sam shows up and pulls him off of me. I barely remember anything after that because I went into a full asthma attack, but Craig….Craig took care of him for us," she explained softly and suddenly felt his thumb wipe away a tear on her cheek.

"I was heartbroken. I kept thinking; "Why him? Why like this?". It didn't make sense, he was such a good man. I was angry, Sam gave me my inhaler and I finally got my bearings back as shock just rocked the both of us. I was ready to quit and give up. Until I realized what happened. I hadn't noticed it before. But the neck wound had been treated with a gauze. That's what he had been doing, he tried to keep it from bleeding. But it didn't work, we found the cause of the neck wound in the garage. Mr. Gregson was an elderly man that lived next door to my dad, he was in the garage….fully turned. He had been bitten and I guess came to my dad for help, because that's what he did. He helped people, he taught us to help people. Mr. Gregson had a tourniquet wrapped around his leg, but he was already to far gone. In his last moments, that's what my dad was doing. Helping someone. He knew we were on our way and he knew he needed to get ready but he wouldn't turn anyone away. That's when I told myself that no matter what….I wasn't going to die without a fight. He was fighting, so why can't I? I told myself that no matter how dark the world got…I wasn't going to lose what he taught us. He taught us that no matter how bleak everything seems, there is always light at the end of the tunnel. Our mom died when I was 4 and Sam was 6. My dad was 25. He was 25 years old with two children under the age of 10. He loved my mom with his whole heart, but never let that get him done. He was the strongest person I knew and I am not…I will not let him down. That's why she needs to go, that's why she needs to live. Because living is our only option. We are still alive for a reason. I truly believe that. We will find your people and you will find your daughter, because we need to believe that this is how it's supposed to happen. No matter how bleak things are, there is always light at the end of the tunnel," she said softly. Rick stared at her for a minute and then before she knew it, she felt his calloused hand at the back of her neck and his lips on hers.

Instead of pulling away. She only pulled him closer. She knew no one was around, they were all packing and it didn't matter anyway. They were too far away from the house. Her fingers curled into his shirt as she pulled him closer to her and the rifle slide beside them. Her leg crossed over his lap as his arms wrapped around her body, pulling her even further into him. She pushed her body into him and then drew back when she heard him groan in pain. Immediately they pulled apart and stared at each other. Her chest moving rapidly from the quick breaths she was taking.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly and then pulled completely away from him as she quickly walked back into the house. He sighed deeply and looked up at the sky. It took all he had not to follow her back. Her words hit him deep. This entire time, the constant battle they all did everyday always made him feel lost. He was watching his son become hardened by the lifestyle, he watched the home they had all built fall apart within hours. He thought of Judith and how much innocence she had. He wanted her back. He wanted it all back and now felt like it was a possibility.

Maybe.

* * *

><p>The next day, just like Rick had said, Michelle met them downstairs with her backpack packed. She didn't say anything as they all walked away from the house that had become home to them for the past 6 months. Carl walked alongside Rick and looked up at him. "Dad?" he asked and Rick looked down at him.<p>

"Everything is going to be okay, right?" he asked and Rick thought for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah, it will be," he answered. He looked back up and saw Millie's head quickly turning away from them but caught the small smile on her lips as she walked in front of them. Michelle next to her. A vehicle wasn't an option, so they were taking a big chance just by walking. But it was all they had to do.

"What were you going to do in Europe?" Carl's voice suddenly interrupted Rick's train of thought. Sam started smiling and Millie turned her head to flash Carl a smile and shrugged. "I dunno, just planned on winging it," she said and Rick cracked a smile.

"Wing it? Like you had no plan?" Carl asked and Sam laughed out loud this time. "Carl, you will learn that Millie never plans….anything. She's a spur of the moment woman, has been since she was a baby…." he said and Rick smiled again as Millie turned around while walking backwards and nodded in agreement.

"It's true. There is no method to my madness. This…." she said motioning to herself. "Only happens by accident," she finished and flashed Carl a smile, which made the boy actually smile genuinely. Rick could tell that Carl liked Millie and the rest of them. Laura was a nice woman, didn't talk a lot but had a genuine niceness about her. The same with Michelle, although she was different now. She hadn't barely said a word since they all left.

"If she would only realize that she needs a little help during those moments of spontaneity, that would be great though," Sam said and Millie turned back to him and rolled her eyes. Flashing the inhaler in her hand, she sighed.

"She knows and doesn't like to be treated like an invalid," Millie retaliated and Sam shot her a look. "She isn't an invalid. Just stubborn," Rick said and Sam threw his hands up and nodded.

"Thank You! Finally….someone gets it!" he said triumphantly and Millie shot Rick a look, but he just gave her a small smile and she returned it. He didn't think she was weak. In fact, he thought she was pretty strong. They continued to walk for a few more miles in a comfortable silence when suddenly they heard a rustle. Rick threw his hand up to halt them all and crept over to the edge of the woods. Peering in, he saw a walker and then another. Then a whole group.

"Walkers," he whispered softly back to the group and then pointed to the other side of the road. Quickly they moved over and into the brush. Quickly they walked through the woods, dodging branches when another rustling caught their attention. Looking up, they saw more walkers.

"Shit," Rick muttered and grabbed his knife, Sam following suit. Millie went to grab her bow, but Rick halted her and shook his head. "You're not good enough yet," he answered and she shot him a look. He yanked her knife from her belt and handed it to her with another look to match hers and she finally gave in unwillingly and took the knife from his grasp. They quickly took out the group, and he turned to see Michelle cowering behind a rock. Her knife held in her shaking hands. He started moving towards her and just about the time a walker reached and grabbed for her, Millie came up from behind it an lodged her knife deep into it's head.

"Come on," she said softly, holding her hand out to Michelle and pulling the woman up. They all quickly moved through the brush and then found the adjoining road. They stopped and Sam walked over to Rick, pulling the map out of his back pocket.

"Carl, keep an eye out," Rick said to the boy who nodded and stood behind his dad. Hand resting on his gun, Sam unfolded the map and spread it out on top of the disabled vehicle on the road. Laura put her hand on her knife as she, along with Carl and Millie watched around them. Millie looked over to her right when she saw Michelle venturing closer to the woods.

"Ellie….stay close," she said softly and Michelle just looked back at her and nodded. Millie took a deep breath and continued watching around her. Suddenly she heard a rustle of leaves and turned to her right and saw Michelle darting into the woods.

"Michelle!" she called out and took off after her. She heard a "Dammit..Millie" behind her, but kept jogging after Michelle. She saw Michelle quickly stop and then saw the walker right in front of her. But she wasn't withdrawing her knife.

"Michelle!" she yelled and quickly went towards her before hitting a rock and falling over, landing hard on her back as she felt her ankle twist. Screaming in pain, she heard groaning and looked over and saw two walkers coming toward her. "Michelle!" she screamed loudly and tried to reach her knife, but couldn't. The walkers fell to the ground and crawled towards her and she tried to move but couldn't. The backpack on her back had lodged between the dirt and a fallen tree branch.

"Michelle!" she screamed again and then suddenly, just as the walker was about to get her hand, she saw the blade of a sword and it's head went flying. Screaming as old blood and goo hit her in the face, she saw the other walker go down and a woman standing above her with dreadlocks and a sullen face.

"Michonne?" she heard Rick's surprised voice drawl. The woman standing above her raised her head quickly and a smile filled her face as surprise tears rolled down her cheeks as her lips quivered. The two embraced quickly and then Millie heard Carl's voice exclaim the woman's name as they also embraced. Sam ran over to Millie and yanked the backpack lose and helped her get untangled from it as Laura offered her hand and pulled her up. Michelle walked over with her hand over her mouth as tears ran down her cheeks.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Laura snapped at her, every one looked at her in surprise. "I'm so…sorry," Michelle stuttered and Millie just waved it off and bit her lip in pain. But then she raised her head and looked at the woman standing with Rick and Carl.

"Thank you…..lady with the sword…." she breathed out softly and Sam nodded. Rick stepped forward and looked between them and Michonne.

"Michonne, this is Sam, Laura, Millie and Michelle. They….saved our lives," Rick said and looked at each one of them, his blue eyes finally landing on Millie.

"This is Michonne, from our group," he explained to them and they all nodded at each other. Millie started forward and as soon as she put weight on her ankle, she felt it pop and down she started to go. Strong arms caught her and she looked up and saw Rick's blue eyes. Suddenly the weight of the backpack was lifted from her arms and Michonne took it. Rick turned towards Carl and shrugged off his own pack and handed it over to Carl, who took it without a word and Rick turned his back toward her.

"Climb on," he said and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah, seriously…..you can't walk," he said and she looked back at Sam, who just shook his head.

"I can't carry you," he said and she then swallowed and wrapped her arms around Rick's neck as he grasped each one of her legs. Hoisting her up, she yelped and held on tighter.

"Try to not choke me," she heard him say and then frowned and eased up on her hold. He nodded in thanks and they all started walking again. She vaguely was listening to the quiet conversation between he and Michonne. But caught a few things, she hadn't seen the rest of the group and the prison was gone. But this Governor was for sure dead. The further they walked, the more night set in. Sam ran up beside Rick and showed him the map as they continued to keep walking.

"There should be a small housing development right ahead. We've came out once or twice for supply runs. No walkers the last time we were here," he explained and Rick nodded. Sam fell back to Laura and Millie leaned over. "You good?" she asked Rick and he nodded. "You sure?" she asked and he looked over his shoulder and nodded.

"Yes, I am sure," he said and she just shrugged. "Just bein' polite," she said with a hint of sarcasm and he gave her a look, to which she matched and then smiled at him. She caught Michonne looking at them and broke her eye contact with him and his head moved to face forward again. They all walked a little further and then Millie sighed in relief when the housing complex came into view. After searching the area around them, they saw no walkers in sight and then they walked up to one of the bigger houses. She had only been out here once with Sam and if she remembered correctly. There was enough bedrooms in this house for every single one of them. Rick gently put her down and Laura presented her shoulder for Millie to lean on. She watched as Rick, Sam and Michonne walked towards the house to clear it and Carl walked over to her.

"How's your ankle?" he asked and she gently tried to put it flat on the ground but felt nausea fill her stomach as the pain intensified.

"It's cool," she said and he arched an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "Liar," he said and stood next to her quietly. Michelle walked up to them and sent her a downcast look. "I'm so sorry," she whispered and Millie shook her head and gave her a smile.

"Forget it happened, it's fine," she said and Michelle just nodded and leaned back against the fence in front of them as they waited for Sam, Rick and Michonne to reappear. After 10 minutes, Sam did and gave them a smile.

"It's safe and we have a place to sleep tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Thank you so much for the new reviews and follows! Makes this girl very happy! One more week! One more week! I don't know about you all, but I am so ready! Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Like I have said before, I only own what you DON'T recognize. Also, please read and review. I love hearing all your thoughts! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Sam helped Millie sit down on the edge of the bed and Laura knelt in front of her as she removed her boot from her foot. Millie bit her lip as pain filled her entire leg and Laura winced at how black and blue her foot was but then nodded and looked up at her. "It's not broken, just sprained. You should be fine, though walking on it may be an issue the next couple of days," Laura explained and Millie nodded. She quickly wrapped it and left the room. Sam sat down beside her and sighed. "You okay?" he asked softly and she looked up at him and nodded.<p>

"Yeah, but Michelle isn't. She's going to get herself or someone else killed," she said softly and crossed her arms as she wiggled her toes on her bruised foot. Sam sunk further into the seat beside her and let out a hefty sigh.

"I know, I will talk to her. So…you and Rick?" he asked and she looked at him in surprise. "Me and Rick?" she asked and Sam nodded.

"Sam, he's just like us….." she started to say and Sam held up his hand. "That's not what I meant. I just mean that it's nice to see you smiling again," he said and she rolled her eyes and offered a small smile.

"Sammy, I have always tried to smile. Rick Grimes can't be the root cause of it all," she said softly and Sam shook his head and dropped his head.

"He can protect us, I can't….." he said and she looked at him in shock. "Sammy, you've done a good job protecting us," she said and he shook his head.

"No, that was Craig. I was just…there," he said and she shook her head. "No, it's was not only just Craig. You're the brains, you've got the smarts. Don't sell yourself so short, remember….you saved them. You've saved us too many times to count," she explained and when Sam didn't say anything she grabbed his hand and made him look at her.

"Come on Sammy, have a little faith in yourself. Craig will be missed, but we don't need him to survive. We just have to survive by our own doing, I can't lose you. You have to live, we have to live." she finished and he leaned down and hugged her tightly. Laura stuck her head in and smiled at the two of them and motioned for Sam. He patted Millie on the arm before standing up and walking out of the room. She looked around and sighed loudly as she grasped the couch arm and hoisted herself up. Hopping on one foot, she grabbed her bag and started to turn around when she saw someone standing in the doorway.

"Hell…..oh," she said, startled and saw Michonne standing in the doorway. In her hand was a large stick, she walked forward and Millie stood there, watching her as she handed it to her. "It'll be easier than hopping on one foot," she said simply.

"Thank you…." she said and Michonne nodded and walked right back out the door. Millie sat dumbfounded for a minute but then pushed herself up and balanced on the stick, which made things much easier to get around with. Slowly making her way upstairs, she stopped at an half opened door and pushed her way into it only to find Rick standing there, without a shirt on.

"Oh! I'm sorry…oh geez…" she whispered and instead of leaving, she walked in. Rick looked at her for a second and started to pull his shirt back on and she shook her head. "You've overdone it, we keep forgetting that you actually were almost dead 4 days ago," she whispered and Rick looked at her and shook his head.

"I didn't forget and I'm fine," he said but she heard it in his voice. Exhaustion and pain. Looking down, she saw wetness pooling around his leg wound. The red, sticky blood coming through his jeans. "You also busted your stitches…." she further said and he looked down and shrugged. She left without another word and hobbled down the hall and found Laura's bag. Reaching in, she grabbed gauze and bandages before hobbling her way back to him. When she entered, he had pulled a new shirt over his head and looked up in annoyance. "You gonna keep barging in here?" he asked and she smirked.

"Take off your pants," she said and he stopped and looked up at her before letting out a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah…that's not gonna happen," he said and she sighed and shut the door.

"It's not like I haven't seen it before….well not it. But who do you think help sew up your leg? Laura did most of them, but she makes you pull your own weight around here when it comes to that kind of stuff, plus…she can't sew for shit," she said, stumbling over her words and feeling herself grow red. Rick looked at her for a second, but then surprisingly stripped down to his boxers. She tried not to look anywhere else when he was doing such until she saw the redness that had saturated the bandage.

"Good grief man, how long has this been hurting?" she said and hobbled forward and put her hand against his chest and pushed him to sit. He groaned at the sudden movement and she bit her lip. "Sorry, but seriously. How long has this been like this? Since we left?" she asked and pulled the bandage away and saw him clench his jaw as he let out a quick breath.

"I'm sorry, looks like you busted a couple of stitches," she said softly. Looking up she saw his blue eyes staring down at her. She broke eye contact and grabbed the stuff she needed and quietly fixed his leg and put another, clean, bandage over it. "You really should rest some, you've really only had a day or two to heal and obviously you aren't doing that so well," she said softly and looked back up at him.

"It doesn't help when I have to chase after people who have a tendency to just take off running after possible situations with terrible endings," he said and she cracked a soft smile and looked up at him. "You don't have to protect me, I can do that all on my own…" she said softly and they just continued to look at each other.

"Last night shouldn't have happened," Rick said suddenly but softly. Millie raised her eyes to his and thought back to the kiss. She knew it shouldn't have happened. They were both at a more vulnerable moment and it just happened.

"I know that," she said simply and pushed herself up. She couldn't meet his eyes though. It would be a lie if she said she wasn't attracted to him at all. She was. She couldn't deny that, and by the way he was looking at her, he felt the same thing. But the chances of anything ever happening in this world was pretty slim. She gave Rick a small smile before hobbling towards the door and turning back to look at him.

"Get some rest….you look like crap," she said and smirked at him as he actually returned her smile and muttered "Thanks" as she closed the door and slowly made her way down the hall. She stopped when she got to a door that was slightly open and heard soft cries. Pushing the door open, she peered in and saw Michelle curled up. Millie almost walked away, but then she turned and pushed into the room. Michelle didn't even look up when Millie walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled the weeping woman into her arms. Michelle immediately gripped her tightly and her cries grew louder.

"I'm so sorry," Michelle whispered over and over again until Millie started shaking her head and held her tighter.

"It's okay, you have to get this out of your system. Just cry Ellie, it's okay," she whispered back to her and held her tightly until her crying subsided and she fell asleep. Millie gently covered her up and crept out of the room. Walking down the hall, she stopped suddenly when Sam walked up the steps. Smiling at her brother, she dropped her shoulders and sighed.

"Michelle cried herself to sleep," she said and Sam nodded. "I talked to her, told her she of course had us to help her, but she couldn't be running off and trying to get herself killed," he said softly, but sadly. Millie nodded and hugged him tightly.

"You did what you had to do Sammy, she understands and he would too," she said and Sam gave her a smile. "I'm the older one, I am supposed to be comforting you," he said and she laughed and shook her head.

"I'm good Sam. We stick together, we always have," she said and he nodded. "I talked to Rick. In the morning, we are going on a run. Just around the area. Michonne, who by the way is a strange woman…but effective, told him to stay behind. He reluctantly agreed and I think you should stay back too. Your ankle needs to rest as much as it can. It'll be Laura, Ellie, Carl, Michonne and myself. Rick said he'd watch our for ya," Sam explained and Millie gave him a look.

"Sam…I don't need anyone looking out for me. And really? The two injured ones?" she scoffed but then saw his look and sighed. "Alright, you look for me some Skittles?" she asked and he laughed and nodded.

"I always do Mills, I always do. Behave yourself if I don't see you in the morning," he said and she laughed and nodded.

"I will, but please…be careful," she said and he nodded. "I will," he answered and the two gave each other one last hug before she went to her "room" and stripped down as she took a quick shower. The heat felt amazing. After quickly washing her hair with what little shampoo she had, she dressed in cleaner clothes and laid down in bed. Sighing softly, she drifted off to a welcomed and deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Gruff voices started to invade her senses before a cry of pain jolted her awake. Millie gasped softly as her eyes snapped open and she saw the sunlight of the day shining through the windows. Heavy footfalls alerted her to something going on and the voices she was hearing was far more gruffer than either Sam or Rick. They sounded angry.<p>

Sinister.

She quickly got up and reached for her boots as she quickly pulled them on, wincing at the sharp stab of pain in her ankle. But regardless, she knew she had to move. Standing up quickly she reached and grabbed her belt and gun. Sam had no doubly took her bow the night before for the run and for that, she was glad. Hopefully they were still out. Creeping to the door, she gently opened it and looked down the hall and saw no one. Slowly she eased out and started creeping down the hall and froze when she heard the gruff voices and boots coming up the stairs. About to turn and go back she jumped when a hand wrapped around her mouth, halting any screams that could have left her mouth.

"Shhh" she heard Rick's voice in her ear and immediately relaxed. He quickly pulled her into the room and motioned for her to get under the bed as he quickly grabbed anything to show that someone had been there recently before sliding in next to her just as a pair of boots entered the room. She bit her lip as she felt her body start to shake. Her chest started growing heavy and she closed her eyes. She couldn't hold her breath, she couldn't do it. Suddenly she felt Rick's arm over her back and he pulled her in closer to his side. She needed to breath. Pushing her head into his neck, she realized what he was doing. She was able to let out a shuttering breath, with his neck muting any clearly audible sounds. His hand gently rubbed up and down her back in a relaxing motion as she felt the heaviness ease from her chest. Suddenly the bed caved in on them slightly and she jumped and his hand continued rubbing up and down her back gently. After a few minutes, they both heard snoring and his head turned towards her.

"Just breathe…." he whispered and she nodded. Slowly he started to move out from underneath the bed when more boots entered the room and Rick quickly slide back next to her. The two men in the room began to argue and then started to fight. She gasped softly but the commotion was louder than her, Rick pushed her further behind him and she grasped the back of his shirt tightly. Suddenly a man fell to the ground and he looked and saw the both of them. His eyes grew big, but the hand around his throat was squeezing him so hard, he couldn't say any words until finally his eyes fell shut and he was out cold.

As quietly and quickly as possible, the two made it out of the room. Her ankle throbbing, but that didn't matter. They needed to get out of the house. As quickly as possible. Rick pushed her behind him as they entered what looked like a teenagers room and quickly moved to the back room. She pushed into the wall as he moved in front of her as they heard a man bouncing a tennis ball come right to the door. She closed her eyes and laid her cheek against Rick's shoulder and counted in her head the breaths that she was taking. Suddenly the tennis ball hit the window and she bit her lip but thankfully, the man walked away.

"Come on," Rick whispered softly to her but this time, grasped her hand tightly in his and didn't let go. The comfort was overwhelming as they quickly made their way to to the door, Rick grabbed a trophy from the shelf and turned toward her, putting it in her hand.

"Stay right here, I'm going to get that gun from the room," he whispered and she nodded as he gave her a hand a reassuring squeeze but then let it go as he moved to the next room but the men coming up the stairs made him back track as he grabbed her free hand and they pushed into a room, shutting the door behind them. Turning around, she froze when she saw a man sitting on the toilet lid and before he could say anything, Rick had him in a chokehold. The two fought and she jumped back as she saw the man grasped scissors in his hand. She raised the trophy and hit the man across the face as he and Rick dropped to the ground and she watched the man take his last breath as he slagged against the floor.

"Are you okay?" Rick asked her quickly as he stood up, grabbing the man's jacket and gun. She stared at the man on the ground and then felt Rick's hand on her face.

"Millie, look at me….." he whispered and she raised her green eyes to meet his blue ones. "You are okay, it's going to be okay. Stay with me," he whispered and she bit her lip as her chest grew heavy again and her breathing was coming out in soft pants. Squeezing her eyes shut she felt it getting harder to breath.

"Breathe…..look at me," she heard Rick's voice say softly. Opening her eyes she lifted them to look at him and saw concern in his eyes. His forehead rested against hers as her bottom lip quivered from emotion. Where was Sam? Where they already dead? Did these men already get them?

"Watch my lips. I need you to breathe, you need to stay with me. Okay? Sam is fine. Everyone is fine, but we need to get out of here, okay?" he whispered, his forehead still leaning against hers as her hands clutched his t-shirt.

"Breathe with me," he whispered and she finally nodded. When he took in a breath, so did she. When he exhaled, so did she. Finally she felt relief filling her chest and he cracked a soft smile. "Good…." he whispered and the two stared at each other for a brief moment before he let her go and gently pushed the bathroom window open and motioned for her to come over. Gently helping her through the window, he handed her the jacket and climbed out after her. Looking over the ledge of the roof, he dropped and motioned for her to follow. She took a deep breath and let go of the ledge when she felt his arms wrap around her and gently lower her to the ground. He put the jacket on and grabbed her hand as they quickly ran around the house, crouching behind a tree she peered around him and gasped softly. Hitting his shoulder, she pointed and they both were alarmed to see the group returning. Suddenly the door pushed open and heavy boot falls were on the porch.

"Stay here," Rick mouthed to her and she nodded as he gripped the edge and was just about to spin around when they heard screaming and gun shots. The man on the porch took off running back inside and the two of them took their chance to leave. He grasped her hand tightly and yanked her up as they ran quickly to Michonne, Carl, Sam, Laura and Michelle.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, they had found a place to stay for the night. It was far enough away that hopefully those men wouldn't happen upon them. Sam had profusely thanked Rick for saving Millie, and finally drew back and went to calculate what items they had left. Michonne and Carl had taken watch after forcing Rick to get some rest. She still hadn't talked to him since they had got out of the house. She owed him so much more now, that made three times that he had saved her life.<p>

"Here, thankfully we found more in the houses we scavenged," Laura said softly as she stepped up next to Millie and presented her with an inhaler.

"Thanks, I wish I would've thought to grab some stuff….but…." she said softly and Laura nodded as she patted her on the shoulder. "It'll be okay Mills, it always is," she answered and with that turned and walked back into the small house. Millie sighed softly and looked up at the sky and marveled in the beauty of the sunset. If only it was as easy as it use to be.

"Every one keeps telling me I need to rest, but yet you….with a messed up ankle isn't forced to do anything," she heard a voice behind her say lightly. Turning around, she smiled when she saw Rick walking up. He stopped next to her and rested his arms on the top of the deck wall.

"We need you too be healthy," she said and he looked down at her and shook her head. "You too," he said and she laughed softly and shrugged.

"I suppose I can have impromptu asthma attacks at terrible times. That kinda stuff is what I am good at that," she whispered and he turned toward her and shook his head.

"Don't sell yourself short, I have never seen a person swing a baseball trophy like you can," he said and she laughed and smiled.

"Well thanks…I think. Actually, thank you. Again. You keep saving me," she whispered and turned towards him. Every one was either in the house or out front on watch so it was just the two of them. She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around him gently, careful not to squeeze too hard due to his still bruised body. This time, instead of flinching or moving away, she felt his arm engulf her body and hold her tightly against him. She breathed in his scent and finally they pulled away from one another. He gently touched her cheek and she rose her eyes to meet his.

"I told you…..that I would keep you safe," he said and she leaned her cheek against his hand and sighed softly.

"And I told you I don'….." she started to say before she felt his lips on hers. Her body instantly melted into his as one of his hands threaded through her loose hair and the other pushed against her back, holding her body against his tightly. Her hands gripped at his back as she felt his tongue push past her lips and she audibly whimpered softly at the feeling. Pushing back with just as much passion, she squeezed her eyes shut when they pulled apart. Soft panting coming from the both of them. His forehead rested against hers as his eyes closed and they just took a quiet moment. Finally, he pulled away and she lifted her eyes to his tormented ones and saw guilt.

"Let me guess, that shouldn't have happened either?" she whispered and he just sighed softly and looked down at her. "You need to rest Mills," he whispered and then turned and walked back into the house. She let out a shaky breath as she bit her lip and sunk down onto the chair behind her and stared up into the night sky. She couldn't get his face out of her mind, no matter how hard she tried.

Rick Grimes was now a permanent figure in her life and there was nothing she could do to change that. Not even if she wanted too.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows! I appreciate everything! This girl is happy! :-) **

**Again, I only own what you don't recognize. Enjoy! **

**Note: Walking Dead is back! Rick is again gracing his presence on our televisions again. This girl is extra happy for that! **

* * *

><p><em>The light of the dawn has no meaning<em>

_You're lost in the haze of the night_

_The strength that should be there within you_

_Is wasted and all left behind_

_I can see what it is you believe in_

_I can see you've got so much to hide_

_Everything you touch there's no feeling_

_You need something to keep you alive_

_"Be What You Want" by Robin Loxley and Oliver Jackson_

* * *

><p>"We should go for it," Sam said as the group stood back and looked at the sign hanging on the side of a train car. "Maybe your people went there?" Sam furthered questioned as he turned and looked at Rick and Michonne. Everyone was pretty quiet, exhaustion running through all of them. Even though they had a fairly decent night sleeps, it didn't help the feel of something bad was about to happen. Especially after the harrowing escape Rick and Millie were put through the following day. Millie hoped never to see those men again, but she still had a bad feeling. A very bad feeling.<p>

"They would go, they are probably thinking the same thing about us," Rick answered Sam as Carl nodded and then they all started walking again. Millie clutched the backpack straps in her hands as she limped along side the tracks. Taking her inhaler in her hand, she took a deep breath and then put it back into her pocket when she felt someone come up beside her.

"You okay?" Sam's voice sounded, she looked over at him and nodded. Although the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Yep Sammy, I'm good," she answered and he frowned at her.

"Mills…" he said and she shook her and sighed softly. "I really am fine, I'm just tired. Really tired," she answered with a defeated sigh and then Sam nodded and put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

"It'll be okay Mills, it's always is," he answered and then left her to her own devices. She took a deep breath and kept her focus ahead of her. Suddenly another form dropped beside her and a piece of chocolate appeared in her view. Looking down, she saw Carl walking with her.

"Want some?" he asked and she smiled and took it from him. Biting into it, she had to suppress the delighted sigh from the taste of a old Hershey bar. It was glorious.

"That is delicious, where'd you get it?" she asked the boy and he shrugged as he adjusted the backpack. "Won it from Michonne," he answered and she nodded. They walked side by side in a comfortable silence for awhile before she had to stop for a second.

"How's your ankle?" Carl asked and she looked up and nodded. "It kind of hurts, but I think it's okay," she answered and then started walking again. She reached into her pack and grabbed her water bottle and took a drink, offering it to Carl, she was surprised when he took it and drank a little.

"Thanks," he answered and she nodded as she put it back in holder. Grabbing her inhaler, she took another hit and put it away as she felt the pressure ease on her chest. The humidity wasn't helping her today, but they couldn't stop. They had to keep going.

"Does it ever get old?" Carl asked as he watched her put her inhaler back into her pocket. Millie smiled and shrugged before shaking her head.

"Sometimes, but you get used to it. Somedays it's pretty bad…..other days, it's like it doesn't even exist. Though now, it's a little more annoying. Walkers don't exactly wait for you to take you medicine before trying to attack," she said softly and gave him a small smile. Carl laughed softly and nodded.

"I wouldn't imagine they would," he answered and she laughed. Again, they walked in a comfortable silence and then suddenly Carl looked at her. "Thanks….for uh…..not treating me like a kid," he said and she shrugged and smiled softly.

"You're welcome….but…..you still are a kid. Just in a different world. But don't ever let yourself get hardened to the world around you, because every thing will work out in the end. It always does," she answered and surprisingly Carl didn't say anything.

"Well, that got deep…sorry about that," she joked and Carl smiled at her before handing her another piece of chocolate. "I'm going to go try win us some more," he said and ran up beside Michonne. She watched them fall back behind the group and start balancing on the railroad tracks and laughed softly. Facing forward again, she felt yet another presence beside her.

"Thank you…..for talking to him," Rick said and she looked up at him and felt a slight blush on her cheeks but nervously laughed it off and smiled at him. "He's a good kid…..it's not his fault the world has gone to complete shit now," she said softly. Her facade dropping and the previous feeling of impending problems that were ahead of them.

"His protection means everything to me. His life, every thing. He's all I have left," Rick said and she nodded. "Until we find your group and your daughter. Time heals all wounds," she answered and Rick looked down at her.

"He had to shoot his mother," Rick answered so quietly she almost didn't hear him. But she did. Her mouth opened in a surprised and muted gasp as she quickly closed it. "I told you she died giving birth to Judith, the prison was under attack by walkers. I wasn't there, I couldn't protect him from that. I couldn't even help him afterwards. I lost myself," Rick explained in a soft voice so no one would hear him but her.

"I'm sorry. Really, there are no words to tell you. Other than that. You're doing the best you can with the limited resources. He knows that, he is still a human being. There is still that same kid in there, just buried a little deeper than before. But he loves you, you're his dad," she said and looked up at his profile. She could only imagine what kind of man he was before all this.

"She hated my job and frankly….probably hated me too. We were barely even speaking when she died, I just wanted to protect her and the baby," he explained further and she sensed more behind that but didn't push. She was surprised he was opening up so much already.

"Hate is a strong word for describing feelings for someone you share a child with. I mean, obviously I don't have kids, but I would just assume that you have a special kind of love for someone who is the father or mother of your children. Plus, I don't see how any one could hate you…." she admitted and he looked at her in surprise.

"Why's that?" he asked and she shrugged. "Well, in a world where dead people walk the earth…you're pretty great. So I can just imagine pre-dead people….Rick Grimes was just as great," she said sincerely and then looked back when Michonne stepped off the railroad track and Carl let out a "whoop" of victory and started laughing.

"Millie! I got us more chocolate!" Carl said in victory and she gave him a thumbs up and flashed Rick a genuine smile as they all stopped and waited for the two to catch up.

* * *

><p>"I need to go check snares," Rick announced the next morning as they all set around the fire at their camp. They were getting closer to Terminus, and while that was a welcomed feeling. Something else was off, but Millie kept it to herself. She smiled when Carl looked over at Rick and asked if he could join, to which Rick replied that he could along with Michonne.<p>

"Since Sam helped me set them up, he already knows….what about you?" Rick asked as he looked down at Millie. She shook her head and smiled. "Do I look like someone who would know how to make a snare?" she asked with a teasing grin which brought a smirk to Rick's face.

"Not really, no. So come on," he announced and she nodded and stood up. She followed him, Michonne and Carl down the road and heard Carl talking to Rick about Terminus.

"But really, who are we?" Carl asked and Millie looked up and saw the concern on Rick's face. But when a walker came stumbling out of the woods, it distracted the conversation as they all approached it. Michonne swung her sword and cut the head off as they continued into the woods. After about 5 minutes, she heard Rick's voice.

"There we go…." he said in triumph and walked up to a trap and she saw a rabbit caught in it. She watched him instruct them on how to build and tie the knot. Suddenly they heard screams and she saw Carl dart around Rick and take off running towards it.

"Carl!" Rick called after him as he grabbed his gun and took off. Michonne and her following close behind. Rick grabbed Carl before he could head out into a field to help a lone man being surrounded by walkers.

"Please! Someone! Help me!" he screamed and she put her hand on her gun. Taking a step forward, Rick outstretched the arm that wasn't around Carl and put it in front of her. "There is too many," he whispered to her. She nodded and closed her eyes as she listened to the man's agonizing screams.

"We need to go….." Michonne said softly and she opened her eyes and saw a few walkers see them and slowly they started walking away before turning and running through the woods.

"There should be houses close…I hope," Millie heard Michonne say as they all walked down the road. After quickly stopping to get Sam, Laura and Michelle they had all decided it was time for them to keep moving, it was just beginning to get dark and the air was turning chillier as they came over a hill and saw an abandoned vehicle.

"Here we go," Millie heard Rick say and all of them put their hands on their weapons, just in case, and walked further to the vehicle.

"This should do for the night," Rick said with a small smile on his face and they all nodded and dropped their bags as they quickly set up a perimeter. Millie coughed and Rick looked over at her in alarm. "You okay?" he asked and walked up to her.

"Yeah, I'm okay…..this weather isn't the kindest on these ole' lungs," she said softly and looked up at him from her bag and gave him a reassuring smile.

"You sleep in the vehicle…Michonne and I will take watch first. Your brother, Laura and Michelle are going up the road a little ways to grab some fire wood," Rick instructed and she looked up at him quickly.

"They what? I'm fine….I can be on watch too…." she argued and then a loud cough erupted and he opened the door and pushed her inside. "He sent you, didn't he?" she snapped and Rick just smirked and shrugged.

"Surprisingly, I think he's scared of you," he said and she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, cause I am a real terror," she deadpanned and he shook his head and shut the door, but not before sitting her gun on the floorboard. Carl climbed into the front passenger seat and handed her a piece of chocolate. She smiled in thanks and he nodded.

* * *

><p>"Millie," she heard a voice whisper. "Millie," the voice said again louder somewhat louder and she realized it was Carl. But his voice was scared. Very scared.<p>

"What's wr…." she started to ask but noticed he was staring at the window. She opened her eyes more and saw a man smiling on the other side. A knife scratching at the window. She bit her lip, he didn't see her. He had no idea she was in the vehicle. But he knew Carl was. She heard gruff voices outside. Suddenly the front passenger door flew open and she heard Carl's cries as this man grabbed him out and threw him on the pavement.

"LEAVE HIM BE!" she heard Rick's voice and reached for her gun slowly. She could barely make out the figures as she clicked the safety off. She heard Carl's cries and bit her lip. On the other side of the vehicle she heard a fight and slowly put her hand on the lever to open the back door. She could do this.

"We'll beat Daryl to death, have the girl, then the boy and then I will kill you….." she gruff voice laughed and she swallowed. Pushing the door open she quickly pointed the gun to the back of the man's head that had Carl.

"Let him go," she whispered and the man froze. Her hands shook as the man slowly let Carl go and she looked up and saw Rick on his knees, a gun pointed at his temple and Michonne in almost the same state. Where was Sam? Laura and Michelle?

"Well, well, well…..who do we have here?" the man with the gun pointed at Rick's temple taunted. She clicked the revolver and pushed it into the man's neck. "Let…him…go," she threatened again and the man let go of Carl and she faltered for a moment when Carl scrambled up and she yanked him behind her. Her voice shook as her body shook with nerves.

"Joe! It's the other one! She was with this son of a bitch!" the man with the gun to Michonne's head said and the other man, Joe, looked up and saw her eyes off of the man that was holding Carl. "Dan! She's yours!" he laughed and she dazed for a second as pain shot through her temple and she screamed when she was suddenly slammed onto the road. Stars filled her eyes as she felt this man on top of her and she pushed with all her might as he laughed at her fighting. The thrill in his eyes was sickening.

_BANG_

It was like time stopped moving as the man on top of her froze, she turned her head and saw Rick fighting Joe and then his face full of blood as he ripped the despicable man's throat out. A gasp was heard behind her as she was hauled up and weakly she grasped her assailants arm, her nails digging in tightly.

"I'll kill her!" Dan said as he pushed the knife into her neck. She saw Rick's face in front of her as he grasped a knife in his hand and walked forward. The man let her go as she fell to the pavement hard, her knees screaming out in pain as her chest grew heavy. Dark spots filled her vision as she felt herself gasping breath. She could hear the man screaming in agony as Rick drove his knife into him. Suddenly she felt hands on her as she was pulled to her feet and she saw Sam's face. He was saying something, but she couldn't hear him. The only thing she could hear was her own heart beating in her ears. Her body was on fire from pain and then suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>"He ripped the guys throat out!" <em>

_"We don't know what happened, we just…..oh my gosh Sam, what are we going to do?" _

_"We need to leave, now. Help me with her, we gotta get away from here," _

"No," Millie whispered. But the voices were still softly arguing. She felt softness underneath her as she slowly opened her eyes to a blue sky. She felt like she was nestled in a cocoon as she became more aware of her surroundings. Suddenly she felt hands gently pulling at her and she shook her head.

"I'm…..not…I'm not leaving," she whispered and the hands stopped. Blinking a few times, she was finally clear and saw Sam's concerned face above her. "I'm not leaving," she said louder and as she slowly sat up. Her body screaming at her the entire time, but that didn't matter.

"Millie…it's not safe…." Sam said softly and she shook her head. "It's not safe anywhere Sam, help me up…" she hoarsely ground out and pushed the blankets away as she realized what had just happened. She had to find them. Carl. Rick. She had to find them.

"Millie…he's not safe," Sam whispered and she pushed his hands away. "No! You don't know…You don't get it. You weren't there," she snapped and he drew back like a wounded animal.

"Millie…" Laura said softly and Millie shook herself as she quickly got to her feet. The world spinning as she stumbled. "Seriously…just wait," Sam said as he gripped her gently.

"Where are they? Where is he?" Millie said as she looked around her. They were sitting off to the side of the road. The blue SUV in front of them. She pushed Sam away from her as she saw a man with longer brown hair appear from the side of the vehicle and look in their direction. He didn't say anything as he walked away and she stumbled as she made her way over to the vehicle. Coming around the corner she stopped when she saw him. His entire face covered in blood. He tried to wipe the blood off with a rag, but wasn't having any luck. His blue eyes lifted to hers as she saw an emotion she couldn't read. Looking up she saw Sam watching her intently and then turned her direction back to Rick.

He wasn't a monster. He just wasn't.

Dropping to her knees in front of him, she took the rag out of his hand and grabbed the water sitting by him, drenching the rag again she brought it to his face and he flinched. She touched his knee and swallowed.

"Let me help you….for once," she whispered hoarsely and he nodded as she quietly wiped off his face. Not words needed to be spoken between the two for a moment. Finally finished, she saw his clean face and gave him a soft smile.

"Carl okay?" she asked softly and Rick nodded. "Yeah, he's sleeping. I owe you everything, thank you. But what were you thinking?" Rick whispered. Millie felt tears well up in her eyes but blinked them away.

"I knew what I was doing, he had to be protected," she whispered. Rick studied her face for a minute as his fingers gently touched her face, she could only imagine what she looked like. Actually, she didn't want to know.

"Are you okay?" he whispered as he sat forward. She knew Sam could see them, this Daryl guy could see them, Laura and Michelle. But she didn't care. Those tears she tried to blink away the tears but then suddenly everything crashed down around her. She started shaking her head as her bottom lip trembled. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she felt Rick move to his knees and before he could brace himself, she fell into his arms as sobs wracked her body. His arms wrapped around her tightly as she clung to him tightly.

"Shh…everything is going to be okay. I promise you, It's going to be okay," she heard him voice whisper softly. She felt his lips on her temple as she pulled away. She noticed that Sam, Laura, Michelle and Daryl had turned away, most likely begrudgingly for Sam, to give them privacy.

"Nothing is going to happen to you. THIS won't happen again. Ever. I will protect you, I promise you that….I will protect you," Rick whispered softly as he gently held her face in his hands. A new bond formed between them, almost immediate. She didn't know a lot about him, but time would give her that. She knew that for sure, because they were going to live.

"Promise me, you won't give up…promise me Millie," he whispered and she touched his hands on her cheeks and swallowed as she nodded.

"I promise," she whispered. Rick nodded and let go of her, but not before he helped her up. He motioned this Daryl over and she wiped away her tears. "Daryl, this is Millie. Her brother Sam, Sam's wife Laura and their friend Michelle," Rick said softly as Sam, Laura and Michelle walked up slowly behind him. Daryl looked around at them all and nodded.

"This is Daryl Dixon, part of our group from the prison," Rick announced and Millie looked back at the man. They all nodded at him and then she watched him walk away. She saw Sam's eyes on her as she took a deep breath and walked over to him, grabbing his hand as she walked by and pulled him with her to the edge of the road.

"We can't leave, we just can't. Sammy, the world isn't what it used to be. People like those men…exist everywhere. They were at the house, the ones Rick and I escaped from. They were not good people, not even a little bit," she whispered and Sam nodded.

"I know," he said softly and looked down at her. "I can't protect you Mills, not like he can. Your protection, Laur, Ellie…..your protection means everything to me. With Craig gone, I can't….but he can. They can, so if staying with them is what keeps us alive. Then, we stay with them. Plus, you weren't going to leave…..were you?" he asked softly and she looked behind her at Rick, who was talking to Daryl and then back at Sam.

"I don't think I could, Sammy…there is still life out there for all of us. We just gotta find it," she said softly and Sam smiled at her and touched her cheek gently before pulling her into a hug. Over her head, he raised his gaze towards Rick, who was watching them and gave him a nod. Rick nodded back and Sam pulled away from Millie.

"Let's get going then…we are burning daylight," he said and she nodded and smiled at him as she walked away to grab her gear.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you so much for the new follows and reviews. Please enjoy! I really do love to hear your thoughts. I only own what you DON'T recognize. This chapter was extremely difficult to write for some reason. I argued with myself if I wanted to even involve Terminus. But I felt like it was needed for Millie's own character development. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 8 <em>**

_**CURRENT TIME**_

"We need to help them!" Millie hissed at Michelle as they ran through the woods. The walker groans behind them growing closer as they darted out onto the train tracks. "We will, we just…." Michelle stammered as the two rested their hands on their knees trying to catch their breaths. Millie reached into her pocket and drew out her inhaler and then snapped up her head to glare at Michelle.

"What the hell where you thinking?!" she snapped and Michelle dropped her head. "I don't know what to think anymore…..I just…..I give up…." she stammered and Millie raised her head and shook it.

"You can't give up…." she whispered and Michelle raised her head. "What difference does it make Millie? It's not like we can have a normal life, you should be thanking me…we aren't in there. They are dead…" she started to argue back when her head snapped to the side as pain exploded in her cheek from Millie's hand connecting with her cheek.

"Shut the hell up! Do you honestly hear yourself? We have all lost Michelle! It's not all about you, my brother and Laura have saved you countless times…..Rick has saved us…..just shut up! For once, just shut the hell up." Millie snapped at her and then her shoulders dropped at Michelle's wounded expression. Millie needed to get a hold of herself. Just as Michelle raised her head to say something when a crack from the woods sounded and Millie saw a gun pointed in her direction. She quickly reached for the gun resting in her holster and drew it, pointing it at the grey headed woman.

"Who are you? How do you know Rick and where did you get that gun?" the grey-headed woman asked calmly, not dropping her gaze from Millie and not faltering in lowering her gun. Millie stared at her for a minute as Michelle started to move and Millie put her hand out.

"Stay still!" she hissed and looked up at the woman and then saw a man step out holding a baby to him and a blonde following close behind. Millie looked at them for a moment and then began to lower the gun and put her hands up. She knew exactly who these people were.

"Millie…my name is Millie….and he gave it too me," she answered the woman back and holstered the gun before raising her hands to them. "He gave it too me, and now…..we have to get him and everyone back. They aren't safe," she explained to the woman as Millie watched her lower her gun as well as the man walked up beside her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>EARLIER<em>**

"Thanks," Millie heard someone next to her say. Looking down, she saw Carl walking beside her. His blue eyes casted forward, watching his father intently. Millie saw the look of apprehension and slight fear in the boys eyes and nodded.

"That's what we do. We help each other…..are you…okay?" she asked him softly as he continued to watch Rick. Carl just shrugged his shoulders but then nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay…" he answered with falsity in his voice.

"Carl….he's not a bad person, you don't have to be scared of him," she whispered and Carl just looked up at her and was about to say something but then stopped. He dropped his head back down and fell a few steps behind her and she sighed softly and moved to face forward again. The group stopped at a tree and Rick and Daryl started digging a hole. Grabbing the blue bag, Rick started putting random weapons in it and walked over to her.

"Can I see your bow?" he asked her softly, she raised her green eyes to his and tightened her grip on the strap across her shoulder. "You aren't good enough yet to use it….and this way, nothing will happen to it. Just in case," he answered her softly and she nodded and handed it to him, in exchange he took his colt out of his own holster and handed it to her. "Just take it," he said softly to her and she nodded her head and closed her hand around it as she drew it back and holstered it. He looked up and saw Michonne and Carl off in the distance talking and dropped his shoulders slightly.

"Don't think about it, you did what any one else would do," Millie whispered softly and Rick shook his head. "Not every one would do that," he answered and Millie shook her head. Looking around, she noticed every one was doing something and not paying any attention to the two of them and she gently touched his hand.

"You saved our lives…..someday, when every thing is safe again and you look around and you see your son still alive and thriving and your daughter is growing up….you will realize that everything we have had to do…..had to be done," she whispered and dropped her head. Rick grasped her hand and pulled her out of view of everyone and grabbed her head gently between his hands. She sunk into his arms slightly as he kissed her with a fevered passion. Throwing all caution to the wind.

"I don't know what it is about you…" she heard him begin to whisper against her forehead when he pulled away. Her breaths coming out in soft pants. "But you just make every thing seem like it's going to be okay," he finished and looked down at her her.

"What can I say? I am the master manipulator or a forever optimist….." she joked softly and he shook his head and pulled away. "No….you're just a tiny light that refuses to be put out," he said sincerely back to her and turned and walked away. She watched him go and then sigh softly as she turned around and saw Daryl standing there watching her.

"Hi," she said and he just nodded. "So…" she started to say when Rick called every one over to the fence and started telling the plan. They all nodded in agreement and then started to move along. Suddenly there was movement behind her and Michelle looked at them all and shook her head.

"I can't do this…." she said and took off running. Millie dropped from crossing the fence. Rick and Sam looking at her quickly. "Millie!" Sam spat out in a hush.

"No, you guys go ahead….I'll get her. It'll be okay….we are safe, she just needs to know that," she said quickly and turned to start running. Hearing movement behind her she saw Sam starting back over the fence and waved him off.

"No! Go! We will be right behind you," she called back to him and took off running in the direction Michelle went. She dodged branches and jumped over a fallen log when she finally came upon the women. She was on her knees, staring ahead as tears streamed down her cheek. Blood gathered at Michelle's arms as Millie stopped in front of her.

"We have to go…." she whispered and Michelle didn't say anything. Sighing softly, Millie dropped in front of her and looked at her. "Michelle, I can't keep running after you. You need to get up, you need to be strong," Millie said and the woman raised her head.

"Be strong? Get up….for what? FOR WHAT?!" she yelled at her and Millie bit her lip. She grasped Michelle's shoulders tightly and looked at her.

"Because that's what Craig would want you to do…..do this for him Ellie….do this for Craig," she pleaded softly with her. Finally Michelle nodded and stood up. Gripping her hand tightly Millie turned and drug her back through the brush. Suddenly they heard gun shots.

"Oh my go….is that them?" Michelle whispered and Millie shook her head as she looked through the fence. "I don't know…" she whispered. Suddenly she saw people coming towards the fence and she pushed back from the fence.

"We have to go….now," Michelle whispered and turned. She pulled Millie's hand in the other direction but the woman wouldn't move. Her feet firmly planted. "Millie, come on…." Michelle whispered and Millie shook her head.

"No…we aren't leaving them in there…." she whispered and jumped when she heard more gun fire. Michelle yanked her arm and forced her to look at her. "We have to go. We can't take those people on with just two guns. Come on…." she forced out and pulled Millie away from the fence and the two ran off into the woods.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CURRENT TIME <strong>_

"Do you know if it was them?" Carol asked Millie as they all walked along the railroad track. She had finally introduced herself after Millie was finally able to half way convince her to truth her and Michelle. Millie was also able to meet Judith. The baby stared at her in sheer curiosity and Millie felt even more towards getting Rick and Carl out. Judith was alive and they needed to see that.

"I'm sure of it. I'm sorry, I wish I could tell you no. But they had just went in, I had to go back….for Michelle and when we got back up to the fence, about to climb over….we heard gun shots," Millie explained and Carol nodded. "A herd passed us before we found the two of you. We heard the shots too…drew the walkers towards Terminus," Carol explained and Millie swallowed. She gripped the gun handle tighter and closed her eyes. Great. A herd of walkers.

"Was everyone okay?" Tyreese asked Millie softly as he handed Judith to Beth. Michelle walked next to the blonde quietly as she gave Judith a soft smile. Millie nodded and turned towards Tyreese. "Healing…yes. We brought in Rick and Carl about 3 weeks ago or so. Rick was in pretty bad shape, but he's okay now. Carl's okay and so is Michonne and Daryl, at least I think he is….." Millie explained and Carol looked at her quickly.

"Think or know?" Carol asked and Beth looked at Millie in curiosity. Not wanting to get into the talk of The Claimers just yet, Millie just nodded and adjusted her bag. "He's okay," she simply answered and they continued walking. Suddenly they saw a cabin off in the distance and someone walking outside.

_The chick with the sword was bad news…._

"Yeah, I told Albert I want the kids hat after they bleed him…" the man started to say but Carol drew her gun and placed it on his neck. Millie took the colt out of her holster and pointed it at him as well.

"We are friends of the chick with the sword and the kid in the hat…remove your finger from the button. Now," Millie whispered to him. The man let the button go and put the walkie talkie down.

"Hey now…we can help you….we have a safe place, you don't have to do this….." he started to say and Carol put the gun closer to him.

"Shut up," Tyreese whispered and the man nodded. "Okay…" he said and Carol and Millie yanked him up as Tyreese and Michelle followed behind. Millie silently helped Carol tie the man up and then turned to her.

"They attacked us, we were only trying to protect what was ours…." the man mouthed and Millie turned and looked at him. "A kid and a woman with a sword? Against that big "compound"….keep your mouth shut," Millie hissed at him and she could feel Michelle's eyes on her. It didn't matter…not only did these people have Rick, Michonne and Daryl..but they also had her brother and Laura. That didn't sit well with her.

"What are you going to do?" she heard Tyreese ask Carol and Michelle walked up to Millie. "Millie, what are you doing? This isn't you…" she whispered and Millie turned and looked at Michelle.

"They have Sam, they have Laura…this is what has to be done," she whispered back and turned toward Carol.

"People will have to die…." Carol answered and Millie raised her head and walked towards her. "Let me help you," she said and Carol looked at her and started to shake her head but Millie held up her hand.

"No please….they have my brother and sister-in-law as well. Please let me help you…two is better than one," she said and Carol looked at for a minute and then nodded. Millie walked back over to Michelle and picked up the colt from the table and placed it in her holster.

"Stay here with Judith, Beth and Tyreese. Help them protect her, protect yourself and don't run. Please, just don't run away," she said and Michelle looked down and then raised her head and nodded.

"I promise. I won't run, I will keep them safe," she answered and Millie nodded before turning towards Carol and took the gun she handed her before following her out of the door.

* * *

><p>"Here, let me help you…." Carol said as she came behind Millie and helped drape the cover over her head and Millie held her breath to cover the stench of the walker guts she was currently rubbing over herself. Never in her life would she expect to be doing this, but like she told Michelle…it had to be done.<p>

"Daryl, was he okay? You hesitated when I asked, don't lie to me," Carol said as she smeared mud all over Millie's face.

"Yes. We…..we ran into some not so friendly types last night. Daryl was with them…" she started and Carol stopped. "He's not like them…." she snapped, quickly defending the archer.

"I know that. He tried to tell the people he was with that we weren't the bad guys..but..they had a score to settle," Millie said as she looked up at Carol.

"What kind of score?" Carol asked and Millie shrugged. "Rick killed one of their guys, it was either that or we'd be dead. After we left our camp, we ventured up aways and found a house. Rick was needing to rest and I had hurt my ankle…so we stopped. These guys came in, they weren't the good guys, and we narrowly escaped. They found us last night and uh…..well….they are dead now," she explained softly. Not wanting to talk anymore and Carol nodded.

"Come on, we better move quickly," Carol said and Millie nodded and the two quickly moved towards the fences of Terminus.

"Look, that's them…." Millie whispered to Carol as they made it to the fence. The woman quickly set the stuff they acquired from the cabin and handed Millie the gun. They watched as Terminus people worked to kill walkers that came up to the fences and then started hearing screams. They both turned their heads and saw a herd of walkers coming towards the compound.

"It's the herd we saw…" Carol said softly and Millie nodded as she looked through the scope. "Yep, and you were right…they are going to help us," Millie answered and Carol nodded and pointed as the gas tank.

"Get their attention over there, try to hit the gas line…..then I am going to fire this over there," she instructed and Millie nodded. She focused all of her attention on the propane tank and fired one bullet and hit the side. "Dammit…." she whispered and adjusted the gun and then fired again. Hitting the gas line, she drew back and saw Carol nodded and lit the firework. Both of them hunkered down and held their ears as the firework went off and then seconds later, a huge explosion rocked the ground.

* * *

><p>"Come on, we have to hurry…but walk along with them. Don't register to them that you are not one of them. Have my back, i'll have yours….." Carol explained to Millie as they quickly moved towards the herd. Again, never in Millie's life would she have expected herself to moving towards a herd of walkers.<p>

"Okay" she answered softly and then they were surrounded. She tried to control her nerves and her breathing as they made their way into the camp. Around them screams could be heard, she walked passed people who were being eaten alive and kept moving. Carol gently pushed her to the side as she stopped and looked at her.

"Get the door ready…." she whispered so softly Millie barely heard her. But she nodded and Carol moved to the wall and drew the gun up and shot. Killing a guard at the entry way of a building. The walkers, alerted to the sudden noise came at them but Millie pulled Carol into the room and quickly shut the door behind them. They looked around the empty room and started quietly walking through when they walked into another room and stopped.

_Belongings, clothing, hats, watches, weapons, children's toys and teddy bears._

"What the hell?" Millie whispered as she looked on a table of things. Carol picked up a watch and put it in her pocket as Millie stopped suddenly. Her brother's glasses. She bit her lip as she picked them up and put them in her pocket gently. Turning around, she saw Carol pick up a cross-bow and recognized it as Daryl's. She picked it up and turned towards Millie.

"Come on, we need to hurry…" she said and Millie nodded as she stole one last look at the table of belongings. People came here thinking it was a safe place, but in reality. It wasn't. Nothing was safe anymore. They walked into a room filled with candles and writings everywhere. Quickly moving through they both suddenly stopped when a click was heard.

"Drop your weapons and turn around. I want to see your face," a woman's voice sounded. Looking at Carol through the corner of her eye, she saw her nod. Laying her gun on the floor, she watched as Carol put the crossbow down but as she turned she quickly shot the gun. The woman dropped it and Millie ran over before she was tackled and hit the ground. Carol grabbed the woman and Millie rolled free as the two started fighting. Quickly she grabbed the colt and she clicked it back, pointing it at the woman. She immediately froze and Millie looked at her.

"The signs were real…this was a safe place. But then they came in and they raped, they killed, they laughed…for weeks. But we got it back, we made it out….and finally understood. You're the butcher, or you're the cattle…." she started saying. Millie's hand shook in anger as she continued pointing the gun in the woman's direction.

"Where are the men they pulled from the train car?" Carol asked her and the woman remained silent. The silence damning. Millie felt rage through her veins as she lowered the gun and fired without a second thought. Raising the gun back up, she pointed it at the woman.

"Now pointed at my head…" the woman mumbled and Carol stepped forward. "Where are they?" Carol said as she slide a concerned look in Millie's direction. A million thoughts were running through Millie's mind. Those people, all those people that saw those signs. That believed there was sanctuary. The children, the families that came here and were brutally murdered.

"You could have been one of us…." the woman laughed and groaned in pain. Millie stepped forward and shook her head.

"No…You're pathetic. You and your people, you lead people here and make them believe they have found a safe place. Then you kill them? You're just as bad as those so called people you "defeated"…actually you're worse," Millie spat and the woman looked at her in shock. "So no….we couldn't have been one of you….." she said and continued pointing the gun at her. Carol gently pushed her arm down and looked at her, and gave her a comforting look.

"No, it used to not be like…but it was what it had to become and we are still here," the woman argued but Millie shook her head and started following Carol to the outside door.

"Not anymore," she whispered back to the woman and moved to the side when Carol threw open the door and walkers stumbled in. The woman began screaming as they attacked her and Carol gently pushed Millie out of the door.

* * *

><p>The two quickly and quietly washed off the dirt and grime from their coverings and Millie stood up and took a breath off of her inhaler. The heaviness in her chest immediately easing. She put it back in her pocket and placed the colt back in her holster. Pulling out Sam's glasses, she stared at them for a minute and then sighed softly.<p>

"Asthma?" Carol asked as she watched her. Millie raised her head and put the glasses on her henley and nodded. "Yep, since childhood. Kind of sucks sometimes, especially now. But…..I manage," she said softly as she brushed off her hands and looked around.

"It had to be done. We never could become those people," Carol said and Millie nodded her head and sighed.

"I know that, it's just…..what if it was nothing? What if they didn't make it out, what if they…." she started questioning when they heard voices. Immediately the two made their way towards the voices.

_Rick._

Millie recognized that drawl. She and Carol walked up behind them and stood in shock as the large group softly argued about something. Suddenly Daryl's head shot up and his eyes connected with the two of them. He dropped the shovel and rushed over to Carol, hugging her tightly. Rick and everyone else turned at the commotion and Millie felt tears rush to her eyes when she saw Sam and Laura. Sam dropped the bar in his hand and rushed over to her. She let to a cry as she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Sammy….." she whispered softly as she buried her head in his neck and held him tightly as Laura ran over and wrapped her arms around the two of them. Pulling back, Millie touched his face and looked at Laura.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked quickly as she looked over the two of them. They both nodded and she smiled in relief. Grasping his glasses in her hand, she held them out for him and he quickly put them on. "Aww sis…you're a sight for sore eyes," he said quickly and hugged her again. Stepping away, she turned and saw Rick walking up to her.

"You a part of all this?" he asked her softly and she looked up at him, green meeting blue. She nodded her head and gave him a soft smile. In front of everyone, including Carl and Sam, she felt his arms encase her tightly and she refused to deter him as her slender arms wrapped around him tightly. She buried her face in his coat and held him tightly.

"You all have to come with us," Carol said to him once he and Millie pulled away. She looked at the group behind him and noticed they were all looking at her. Sam and Laura stood off to the side watching her as well but then they all started walking behind Carol and Rick. She stuck to Sam's side as they all walked down the road towards the cabin. Finally it came in view and she saw Tyreese, Michelle, Beth and Judith out. She watched as Rick dropped his gun and took off running towards Tyreese, Carl following right behind him along with Sasha and Maggie. They all reunited with their family members and Millie smiled softly at the look on Rick and Carl's face. Michelle rushed towards them and they all formed a group hug around her.

"I didn't run…." she whispered in Millie's ear as Millie pulled back and gave her a reassuring nod. "I knew you wouldn't, you promised," she whispered and Michelle nodded as the two tightly hugged. Pulling away, Millie stepped to the side as Carl walked up to her. "Hey…." she started to say when his arms wrapped around her tightly. She didn't say anything as she hugged him tightly back and looked down at him.

"Thank you," he whispered and she started to shake her head. "I didn't do…" she started to say but he hugged her tightly any way.

"You told us that we would see Judith again….and we did. I'm glad you found us in the woods that day," he confessed to her quietly as tears filled her eyes and she hugged him again. "Me too," she honestly answered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, you may have noticed that Beth was with Tyreese and Carol. Yes, she was originally with Daryl but when they got separated, instead of her getting picked up in a car…she found them. I just couldn't kill her off, watching the new episodes made me realize just how much I missed her character. So I kept her alive :0). Also, I wanted to do something different with Carl. Obviously he isn't going to be looking at Millie as a mother figure, but that doesn't mean he can't be her friend and accept that fact that there may(or may not….) be any feelings between she and Rick. He's a kid growing up in a completely different world and I wanted him to appear slightly more grown up. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews and the new followers! I hope you enjoy this chapter, please read and review. Reviews and follows keep me going! :0) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Millie stood back with a small smile as she watched Rick hold Judith close to him. Carl ran up to the two and she saw Rick's arm cross the boys shoulders. They were back together, his little family. She watched as Sasha and Tyreese hugged tightly and smiled when Maggie walked up to her, Beth following. She smiled at Millie and they stood side by side.<p>

"Thank You….to your entire group. For helping them, and then helping us…." Maggie said sincerely and Millie nodded. "It's what we do…." Millie answered softly and smiled. Maggie nodded in agreement and touched her arm before turning and returning to Glenn. Millie set her pack down and started to sit down when she heard footsteps and looked up to see Rick walking towards her.

"I wanted to properly introduce the two of you," he said with a smile on his face and looked at her with easy eyes. This was the first time she had ever seen him without any hint of worry or anguish in his features.

"This is Judith…." he said and Millie smiled softly at the baby, who looked at her for a minute and then clutched Rick's shirt tightly.

"Hi Judith…I'm Millie," she whispered and smiled as she looked at her again but this time gave her a shy smile and then reached out her tiny arm. Millie laughed softly and was surprised when Judith reached her arms out for her. Millie looked at Rick in question and he just smiled and handed the little girl over to her.

"I guess now would be a good time to introduce ourselves. I am Sgt. Abraham Ford, these are my companions; Rosita Espinosa and Eugene Porter," the red-headed man standing at the back of everyone said as he stepped forward. He held out his hand to Rick and Millie watched Rick eye him for a second but then nodded.

"Rick Grimes. You've already met some of our group. This is Millie, behind her is her brother Sam and Sam's wife Laura," Rick said and Millie adjusted Judith on her hip and she reached out and shook Abraham's hand. Sam walked up with Laura and they both also shook Abraham's hand as everyone gathered around the two men.

"We have a proposition for you and your group…if you'll allow me to explain. See the thing is, we need people…and well, you have people…..a lot of em'," he said and looked around at everyone as they eyed the two men in confusion.

"A cure?" Rick said in disbelief. He looked at the man, Eugene, and shook his head. "And you want us to help you get to DC?" he added and Abraham nodded.

"Yes sir," he answered without any hint of uneasiness. He seemed so sure of himself and his people. Rick couldn't be too sure though. Sure, Rosita seemed like she could handle herself. But this Eugene? Rick didn't see him put down one walker the entire time they were escaping Terminus.

"A real life again. For your people, your boy and daughter. You and your wife could live normally again," he said as he took a seat next to Rick. Deciding against correcting him, he looked ahead and saw Carl sitting next to Millie. Judith asleep in Millie's lap as she and Carl talked.

"She's not his wife," he heard a voice say and looked up and saw Sam walking up to them. Rick watched the man for a few seconds as he put his hands on his hips and looked down at Abraham. Sam had changed so much in the course of the last few days. His face more drawn and almost angry. He didn't have a look of ease in him anymore and while Rick couldn't blame him, it still was worrisome. Before Carol and Millie had blown up the propane tank back at Terminus, Sam had been just seconds away from being bled out.

"What kind of journey we talkin' and if you don't mind me asking…what's the cure?" Sam asked pointedly and Abraham raised his head to him.

"A journey and yeah….I mind. I ain't telling' you a damn thing," Abraham answered and Sam narrowed his eyes at the larger man. Rick quickly stood up along with Daryl and put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"We all got questions….but now, let's regroup. We can discuss this later," Rick answered and Sam continued to stare at Abraham before finally nodding. He walked away without another word and Millie looked at Rick in confusion and then turned and watched Sam stalk away. He shook his head and she just turned her attention back to Carl as he started talking to her again. Abraham shook his head and looked at Rick.

"Clocks ticking'…." he said and Rick sent him a glare. "Later….I am just asking' for a little bit of time," Rick ground out and Abraham left it at that. For now. He got up and joined Rosita and Eugene as Rick turned toward Daryl.

"What do you think?" he asked him as Daryl shrugged. "Don't know what to think…a cure? Believe it when I see it. But what ain't possible? Shit, never thought the dead would start risin'….." he said and Rick nodded. They sat quietly for a few minutes and then Daryl turned toward him.

"What's with the woman? Millie, that her name…..right?" he asked and Rick nodded. "Yeah, nothing's going on…" Rick quickly said and Daryl grunted and gave Rick an incredulous look.

"Yeah…..the kid likes her, lil' ass-kicker does too," he said and Rick raised his head to see Carl laughing about something Millie had said and then he heard Judith giggle. Could there possible be a chance to live a "normal" life again? And if so….where did Millie fit in that picture with Rick. He had only known her for maybe a month or so. But not only had she helped save his and Carl's life, but he also gave her hope. Hope that they would find Judith…hope that they would find their people. But putting their full trust into someone they all had just met? What sacrifices would they have to make?

* * *

><p>"I think we should go, it beats sitting around here…twiddling our thumbs and waiting to become walker bait," Sam said suddenly and abruptly. Millie turned and gaped at him before shaking her head. "Sam!" she said softly and he stood up and looked at her.<p>

"No, it's true Mills. We stay out here and become sitting ducks? Eventually we are going to stop getting lucky….and eventually we will just all…." he said and Laura stood up and shook her head.

"Stop it, can't we have just one night? One night were we don't have to think about tomorrow. One night that we can just sit and relax?" she said and Maggie nodded her head in agreement.

"I agree, we are warm and as safe as we can be right now. DC can wait, right Rick?" Maggie asked and then looked at Rick, who was holding a now sleeping Judith.

"One night of rest won't hurt any one of us….." he said and everyone grew quiet, Sam finally sat back down and Millie looked at him. "Sammy, are you okay?" she whispered and his head snapped towards her.

"Just fine and dandy Mills….fine and dandy," he spat at her and then got up and walked out the front door. Anger coursed through her veins as she pushed to her feet and followed him out the door. Laura quickly following.

"What the hell is your problem?!" she spat at him as soon as her feet hit the porch steps. She heard the door open behind her but didn't care.

"Nothing…." he said and started to walk down the steps. She reached forward and grabbed his arm, forcing him back around and what she saw terrified her. She didn't see her brother's loving gaze, she saw torment and anger.

"Sammy!" she whispered and he pushed her hand off of him. "You wanna know what my problem is? This whole damn thing! We were safe, we were happy and then you found him and you saved him. You brought him back into our group and then everything fell apart," he spat at her and suddenly all she saw was red.

"We still help people Sam! Doesn't matter in what shape or form. We still help. You saved Craig and Michelle, it's just what we do!" she snapped back at him and she heard footsteps coming out onto the porch.

"We were safe!" he shouted at her and she took a step back from him. This was not like him at all, he'd never done this. Ever.

"No we weren't! We were never safe! We've never been safe and I think the DC idea is a terrible plan! How in the hell are we supposed to trust these people, especially after what just happened?" she said back to him.

"You don't ANYTHING about what happened in there! Nothing. You live in this little bubble were you don't realize that everything around us is falling apart. Dad is dead! Craig is dead! Every one is dying! If you think for one minute that the DC idea is terrible, then you really are stupid," he said at her and she gasped. Suddenly, everything around them seemed to stop. Sam looked at her and saw the tears shimmering in her eyes as she backed away from him.

"Millie…." he whispered and reached his hand out towards her. "Mills, I'm so…." he started to say and she smacked his hand away.

"Go to hell," she spat softly and turned and walked back into the house. He started to take a step forward and Laura walked in front of him. She put her hand on his chest and glared softly at him. "No, you leave her be. Get calmed down," she whispered and Rick looked at him but didn't say anything.

"Come on, you can help with watch…" Daryl finally said, breaking the silence and motioned to Sam. Rick raised his head in question and Daryl nodded. The two quietly having a conversation just through looking at each other.

_You watch him._

* * *

><p>Pulling the cover over Judith's sleeping form, Rick gently brushed back her fine hair before turning towards the other bed and saw Carl fast asleep. After the commotion from Millie and Sam, every thing became awkward and tense. Even with Sam out on watch with Daryl and Millie upstairs. Laura and Michelle both tried to talk to the woman, but she refused both of them. Finally, they both sadly gave up and Laura went to her husband as Michelle turned in for the night.<p>

"I'll watch over her….go talk to her," he heard a voice say and he turned and saw Maggie walking up to him. He started to protest and Maggie shook her head and put her hand up.

"We aren't stupid Rick, we saw how you were looking at her…and the way she looks at you. It's okay," Maggie said softly and Rick raised his head and shook his head.

"I can't Maggie, I can't do that to Carl…..or Judith. It's not fair to them," he said and Maggie shook her head and put her hand on his shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"It's a new world Rick, every one deserves some sort of happiness. My daddy would tell you the same thing, and you know that. Carl is old enough to understand and Judith is young enough to understand. Millie and those people saved your life, she's already a part of your new world. Why deny yourself a chance at happiness?" Maggie said softly and then left it at that. Rick thought for a moment as he glanced at Carl and then Judith.

_Lori was gone and she was never coming back. _

"Thank you," Rick said softly as he turned and walked up the stairs. He had to do something first. Walking into the bathroom, he rummaged through the drawers before finally producing what he needed. Looking up into the mirror, he grimaced when he realized just how much the world had aged him. How much the world changed him. He didn't want to be cold, he didn't want to be alone. Maggie was right, they all deserved happiness.

* * *

><p>She heard a soft knock at the door of her room and sighed softly. She didn't want to talk to Laura or Michelle. She would have thought they would have gotten the hint. Hearing the soft knock again, she sighed softly and padded over to the door. Opening it, she braced herself for the two women or Sam but was completely surprised when she saw Rick standing there. A clean-shaven and extremely handsome Rick Grimes. Not that she didn't think he was handsome before, but now?<p>

"Wow…." she said softly as she opened the door and allowed him in. "There was a face under all that," she teased softly and Rick just gave her a shrug and small smile.

"Needed something different, look okay?" he asked and she shut the door behind her and leaned against it.

"Okay? It's freaking hot….." she said and he turned and looked at her in surprise and then laughed as her face felt hot and she covered her mouth and sighed loudly. "Wow, if that didn't make me sound like some teenager….sorry. You look dashing sir," she said and he just gave her a soft laugh and that alone sent jolts through her entire body.

"Carl and Judith sleeping?" she asked him softly and he raised his head and nodded. "Yeah, Maggie is with Judith…I wanted….to come talk to you," he admitted and she gave him a soft smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly and she gave him a soft smile that caused tears to fill her eyes. Sam's harsh words coming back and hitting her right in the heart again. Nodding her head quickly, she shook her head and wiped her eyes. "Ugh" she whispered and she actually heard Rick laugh softly. He sat on the edge of her bed and looked up at her as she stood in front of him. She was standing so close to him that he could feel the heat coming off her lithe body. Their faces so close together as they looked at each other in the eye. She cautiously lifted her hand to thread her fingers through his hair as she sighed softly and bit her lip.

"What do you think awaits us in DC?" she asked softly, her fingers sliding through his hair as his fingertips gently grazed the side of her legs. "I don't wanna talk about DC right now," he whispered and jerked her towards him, her legs straddling his lap as he looked up at her as if asking for permission. She pushed against his body in answer and whimpered ever so softly.

"I'm good with no DC talk…." she whispered and he nodded. He already knew her feelings on the whole situation and they hadn't even discussed much. But they both knew two things; it was almost to good to be true and how in the world could they trust Eugene?

"Definitely good with that…." she whimpered softly as his lips connected with her neck and trailed down her neck. Pushing the strap of her tank top off her shoulder, he looked up at her for any kind of unsureness. When he saw none, her body arched and a loud whimper escaped her throat when his tongue circled the rosy nipple. Her hands gripped the back his head as she bit her lip and heat grew between her legs. It had been so long since she had been with a man like this and before it had only been twice, with the same guy and not even remotely amazing as this was already chalking up to be. Rick's calloused hands ran up her thighs and waist as he pushed the shirt over her head, only separating from her skin to pull the top over her head.

"Wait….." she said, stopping him and he pulled away. "Night watch?" she asked softly and he shook his head.

"Not me….your brother and Daryl," he answered and she nodded. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" she teased slightly as she pulled his head back and stared down into his blue eyes. Instead of seeing calmness, she saw need and want. But he was holding back as he stared at her. "We don't have to do this…." he whispered and she shook her head and leaned forward. "I just want to forget everything…..just for one night," she whispered and he snapped. Reaching up, he took the tie out of her hair and watched her hair fall in waves.

"You always smell like coconuts," he whispered softly and she laughed softly and shuttered when she felt his fingers slide down her sides. Depositing her on the bed, his body followed hers down as he gripped her shorts and pulled them off. She shuttered in sheer pleasure when his lips kissed down her body, across her chest and down her torso to her belly button.

"Used to be pierced….." she whimpered when he looked at her questionably at the scar surrounding the outer edge. "Then it got caught in something one drunken night and I woke up with a killer scar and a missing belly button ring. Made me so mad…." she whispered and shivered when he kissed the scar and then his stubbly cheek scratched the inside of her thigh as his lips touched her.

"Okay….you don't play fair….." she whimpered and then gripped the sheets tightly when he removed her panties and kissed her hipbone. "Really not fair….." she whispered and she felt him smile against her skin.

He pulled away and she let out a frustrated sound as he kissed back up her body. Reaching for him she yanked his shirt over his head and she pushed her body against his as tightly as possible. She fumbled with the belt of his jeans and the two pushed any remaining clothes left away from them and he gripped her thighs just as he was about to slide into her.

"Wait!" she called out and he pulled back and looked at her in confusion. She reached over and fumbled with the bedside drawer and pulled out a condom. He nodded in a soft agreement, they didn't need anything like that to be forgotten. Ever.

"You're sure?" he asked, she gripped his shoulder and looked at him. "If you don't do it, I will attack you….I promise," she threatened and he laughed softly but it was cut short as he buried his face in her neck. Obviously it had been quite some time, she was so tight and so warm. So comforting. Her thighs cradled him as he took a deep breath.

"I'm good…" she whispered and touched his face. He looked into her green eyes and saw her complete beauty. She was perfectly imperfect. She gave him hope that eventually everything would be alright. He hoped that whatever the future was going to bring the group, she would stay by his side. He was liking her there. She just got it sometimes. Her stubbornness drove him crazy, but her heart and outlook made him feel hopeful. He kissed down her cheek and connected with her lips as he started a steady but gentle pace. Moving in and out of her in slow thrust. His tongue thrusting into her mouth as she gripped him tightly.

"Please….harder. I trust you," she whispered into his ear and he felt something in him snap. Gripping her waist, he brought one leg up higher and drove into her. Her back arched as she gasped into his mouth. Her nails scoured up his sides as she clutched his shoulders tightly, her nails digging in. She felt warmth building around her lower stomach again as she arched her back and moved to meet his demanding thrust. But she wouldn't have it any other way. Gripping her waist to adjust their angle, Rick continued to push into her as his face buried in her neck. She begin to see specks of white in her vision and her thighs tightly held onto him as he drove into her one last time. Everything around her exploded as her walls gripped him tightly. She felt his body shake with release as her nails scratched down his shoulder. Falling back helplessly against the mattress, she felt the full weight of his body on top of her. But she didn't care. She wasn't letting this man go.

Ever.

* * *

><p>"I just don't understand," Millie said softly about 30 minutes later. Rick was lazily running his hand up and down her back as she rested her cheek against his heart. The dull thud of his beating heart being comfort enough. Her mind was running crazy, multiple different things at different times.<p>

"What?" she heard his voice rumble as he stopped running his hand up her spine and she lifted her head and looked at him. "Sam and his quick acceptance of the DC plan. I just…he's never done that before. He's always been the thinker, and I have always been the "let's do this!" one," she explained softly and raised up, holding the sheet to her bare skin and scooting to lean against the headboard.

"You don't trust DC?" Rick asked her as he followed suit and leaned against the headboard as well. Their bare shoulders touching as she looked over at him. "As far as a safe place? Maybe…but a cure? No, I don't. They had absolutely no idea what caused this and now we are expected to believe that Eugene has a the cure to save the world because he got drunk with a few scientist or whatever? Yeah, I will believe it when I see it," she answered him and then dropped her shoulders. Rick nodded his head in agreement and she let out a sad laugh.

"It's just…Sam. He's changed, I mean obviously….he's going too. But….he was so mad at me when I told him I wasn't going to go, this sounds stupid….but I almost expected him to agree with me. Instead you did and Sam got mad," she explained and laughed softly.

"He almost died," Rick said softly, she raised her head and looked at him. "You all almost did…." she said softly and he shook his head.

"No, not as close as he did. He didn't want us to say anything to you and Laura, but….you deserve to know. Right before you and Carol blew up the tank, they were about to bleed him out. It was so close, but then the distraction of everything going on halted everything….after that, we got out," he explained and she looked over at him. He hadn't wanted to tell her, and now seeing her stricken face…he wished he wouldn't have had too.

"He'll be okay….and if you go to DC….." he said and then looked at her in surprise when she grabbed his hand and brought it around her and she moved to his side. Moving down, he lay against the pillows and pulled her to him even tighter. She let out a shuttered breath and curled up against him as tears rolled down her cheeks. He felt her tears on his chest and tried to move, but she tightened her hold on him.

"Mills…." Rick whispered and she shook her head as she just held him tighter and buried her face in his neck. Rolling onto his side, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as her body shook with silent tears.

* * *

><p>Daryl and Sam sat on the top of the roof of the lower part of the house and stared into the night air. Laura had come up to check on them, but Sam had sent her away once he half way convinced her that he was calm. But that didn't help his guilt. He could see the hurt in Millie's face when he shouted at her, and told her horrible things. She was far from being stupid and none of this was her fault, even if he implied it was. None of it was.<p>

"Does it get any easier?" Sam asked the quiet man next to him suddenly. Daryl didn't look at him, just kept his eyes trained on the field in front of them. When Sam was about to lose hope to even receive some sort of acknowledgment that he was heard, Daryl spoke.

"Eventually it will….I guess. Right now? We just do…because that's all we got," he answered and took out a cigarette. Sam saw him present the pack towards him and almost declined it but shrugged and took a cigarette from the pack and allowed Daryl to light it. With the first puff, he started coughing and he swore that he saw the archer give the smallest smirk.

"Don't waste it….it's all I got," Daryl said instead and two were quiet again. Surprisingly, the cigarette was an immediate calming agent for Sam's frazzled nerves. He was determined that the next morning, he was going to talk to Millie and apologize for her. He had too.

**AN: Whew! This was a hard one to write and I have no idea why. We have a sibling feud and Rick/Millie action...finally. :0)**

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you so much for the follows! Over 50! I appreciate you guys so much. Also, thank you so much for the reviews as well. Again, I appreciate it so much and enjoy reading your comments. It keeps my mind working. I hope you like the new chapter, please let me know what you think! :-)**

* * *

><p>Rick sighed softly when he opened his eyes and saw it was still dark outside. Picking up his watch, he saw that it was almost 5:00 am. Which meant, he had to switch Daryl for watch until every one else woke up. But frankly, he didn't want to move. He was too comfortable. But finally deciding against selfishly allowing Daryl a 12 hour watch, he pushed himself up.<p>

"What's wrong?" he heard Millie's sleep roughened voice ask softly. Rick turned his head and looked down at her and gave her a soft smile. No feelings of regret running through him. All he saw was her sleepy green eyes looking back at him.

"Nothin', switching Daryl for watch. Go back to sleep, it's still early….." he said softly and she nodded before burying her head under the covers but not before gently touching his arm and giving him a small smile, in which he returned. Turning back to the task at hand, Rick quietly walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face and brushed his teeth. Turning back to grab a shirt, he quietly cursed. Any clothes that he had was in the other room. With Carl and Judith. A room which he hadn't returned to that night. Walking out the bathroom, he saw Millie's body under the covers and snoring just slightly as he walked to the door and opened it quietly. Stopping suddenly, he saw clothes laying on the floor.

Maggie.

Smiling, he picked them up and turned back into the room and tore off his day old shirt and pulled the clean white one on. Grabbing the blue plaid shirt, he quickly buttoned it and grabbed his holster. Walking down the hall, he passed by "his" room and peered in to see Carl and Judith sleeping soundly. Continuing down the hall, he walked down the stairs and out the front door. The early morning air was fresh and Rick almost felt..normal. But he knew life hadn't changed. The dead still walked the earth and they had to make a decision about D.C

_They had absolutely no clue what caused it…._

Millie's word went through his mind. He obviously didn't know what it was like when it all first started. He was "dead" in a hospital in King's County. But when could they just stop hopping around, town to town…house to house. They thought they had it all at the prison….but even that fell apart. Rick sighed as he raised his head to look at the low roof and saw Daryl sitting up on it staring out into the fields. Rick climbed up and looked at the man.

"Morning'….how'd everything go last night?" Rick asked as he sat down next to the archer. Daryl shrugged and lit a cigarette.

"Quiet. Sam, he's alright. Just confused. Hell, who ain't?" Daryl said as he looked over at Rick. Rick knew he could trust the man. He was his second in command. His brother. After everything that they had all been through, Daryl was one he knew he could count on.

"Sleep good?" Daryl asked and Rick could see a knowing…almost smirk on Daryl's face. Rick felt his face grow heated as he just laughed nervously and then nodded.

"Yeah, I slept fine…." he finally answered and Daryl put out the now finished cigarette. "It's alright ya know….ain't nobody gonna say a word about it. She's….she's good. Tough. The whole group, they helped us. They are part of us," he said sincerely and Rick looked up at him and nodded.

"What about Carl? What am I supposed to tell him?" he asked and Daryl just shrugged but then shook his head. "I don't think you gotta worry about him, he knows. He's growing up. You gotta let go man, it's time to start living," Daryl said and Rick looked at him in surprise. He wasn't expecting that. Daryl was an enigma sometimes. Actually, most of the time.

" DC? What do you think?" Rick then asked him and again, Daryl shrugged. "Don't know, but it's worth a shot…I guess. We gotta stop just surviving…..but shit, I just don't know," he said and Rick nodded. Daryl left without another word and left Rick to his own devices.

* * *

><p>Millie blinked slowly when the early morning sunlight hit her directly in the face. Yawning, she stretched and groaned softly at the knowing stiff muscles in her entire body. Rolling over to her side, she saw the empty space beside her but instead of feeling disappointed. She just smiled. He had stayed until he had to go to watch. He didn't give her looks of regret or shame. Sighing softly, she pushed the covers off her body and shivered at the chill in the room. Wrapping the throw around her body, she shuffled into the bathroom and turned on the water. A quick shower would help wake her up. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out the bottle of coconut scented body wash and smiled.<p>

_You always smell like coconut…_

Showering quickly, she stepped out of the shower and dressed in a pair of semi clean jeans and an actual clean grey long sleeve shirt. Pulling her half dry hair into a messy bun, she buckled her belt around her waist and pulled on her boots. Walking out of the room, after making sure she made the bed, she walked downstairs and saw only Maggie sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Is that coffee?" Millie asked as she stopped in her tracks. Maggie looked up at her and nodded, smiling as she pointed to the tea kettle.

"It's kind of old and it's instant. But it is coffee," she answered and Millie started to walk towards the kettle before stopping and looking at Maggie. "May I?" she asked and Maggie laughed and nodded.

"You may," she answered and Millie gave her a gracious smile as she poured the steaming water into a cup. Grabbing one of the packets, she allowed it to sit in the water and inhaled the aroma. "Oh gosh, that is amazing…." she whispered and Maggie smiled.

"Did you sleep well?" Maggie asked as Millie sat down across from her at the table. Freezing immediately, she looked at Maggie in surprise but quickly recovered and nodded. "Yes, yes I did. Slept like a rock," she said quickly and saw Maggie's smile grow.

"He needs it," Maggie said softly and Millie looked at her with a raised eyebrow and then blushed. "Wait, I'm sorry….I didn't mean "it"….I just meant, he needs someone and it's okay," she finished and Millie silently stared into her coffee as she tried to process the words Maggie just said.

"Lori's been gone awhile…" Maggie continued and stopped suddenly but then finally Millie raised her head and gave the women a small smile. "It's okay, I kind of know about her…." she answered and Maggie nodded and smiled sadly.

"It's not my story to tell anyway, but he needs somebody. Not to take care of him but to just….stand by him. I even think with Lori he was lacking that. He's got us all through a lot. He's a good man, my daddy…..my daddy really thought a lot of Rick," she said softly and Millie saw sadness in her eyes. Her father must have been gone.

"He was killed at the prison," Maggie softly volunteered. "It's hard to believe every thing that has happened," she added and Millie looked up from her cup of coffee. Reaching across, she put her hand on top of Maggie's and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry about your father," Millie whispered. Maggie gave her a smile and nodded but the sadness in her eyes was so evident. Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs and then Sam walked in. Millie looked up at him and his eyes dropped to the floor but then he sighed softly.

"You two need to talk," Maggie said softly and stood up. She left the kitchen and Millie just stared at her coffee cup until Sam finally sat down across from her.

"Mills….." he said softly and she rose her head to meet his eyes. She saw sadness in them, along with something else. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. The light was no longer there, only dreariness and anguish.

_"He almost died…." _

Rick's words from the previous night hit her right in the chest. She looked at Sam's face and then stood up. Walking around the table, he just stared down at the floor as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sammy….." she whispered as she felt his body shake with emotion. His arms wrapped around her as she felt hot tears on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

* * *

><p>Rick looked up when he heard footsteps and suddenly Carl appeared at his side. "Morning, where's your sister?" he asked as the boy sat down and put his arms across his bent knees.<p>

"With Beth, you didn't come back last night….." Carl said and Rick froze. Glancing at Carl, he noticed that the boy didn't seem upset though. He was simply asking. But Rick was still uncomfortable, this was NOT a conversation he was wanting to have. But he knew that eventually it would happen, Carl would notice as if he already hadn't.

"No, I didn't," Rick answered and Carl nodded. The two sat in silence as the sun rose over the horizon. Then, Carl looked up at him and nodded. "You also shaved," he said and Rick nodded.

"I did," he answered simply again and Carl just sighed and faced back out towards the fields. "It's okay dad. I get it, and I like her. She's nice and she helped us. She'll never be mom though," Carl said and Rick looked over at him and saw his son. His grown up son. He'd been through so much already but he was slowly getting better. Becoming more of a man. Nodding, he patted Carl on the shoulder and was about to say something when a scream erupted from the woods.

"HELP! HELP ME!" a voice yelled in fear. Rick jumped up, along with Carl. Both grabbed their guns and quickly climbed off the roof. Sam, Millie, Maggie, Glenn and Daryl were already out the door when they hit the ground.

"What the hell?" Daryl asked quickly. "I don't know," Rick answered him as the group looked around and started walking towards the wood line. Suddenly, they heard the scream again but this time Millie and Carl took off running.

"Dammit, Carl! Millie!" Rick yelled and took off after them, along with Sam. They ran through the brush quickly and then came upon a huge boulder, with a screaming man clambering on top of it and walkers surrounding him. Rick raised his gun and shot one as Millie lunged forward and stabbed one in the back of the skull. Turning quickly when he heard the groan of a walker. Grabbing it's head, he smashed it into the rock.

"Millie!" Sam shouted and Rick turned around quickly to see the petite women fighting amongst two walkers. Quickly grabbing his gun out of the holster, he pulled one of the walkers off of her and bashed it's head in with the butt of his gun. Millie quickly turned around and buried her knife in the other walkers head. Silence surrounded them as they all approached the boulder.

"Come on down," Rick said to the man on top. He peered over at them and then slowly climbed down from the rock. His eyes flashed at them all and he swayed slightly.

"Are you okay?" Millie asked softly as Rick moved to put himself between her and the man. Before the man said anything though, he leaned over and gagged. Millie grimaced and turned her head.

"I'm sorry," the man whispered as he straightened up and looked around at them all. "Thank you," he added and Millie reached into her pocket and drew out a bandana.

"Thank you," he said again as he nodded at her and wiped off his mouth. She nodded and stepped back beside Rick. Sam came up behind her and they all stared at the unidentified man.

"I'm Gabriel," he said to them all. They all continued to stare at him and Millie looked over at Rick and saw that he was eyeing the man suspiciously.

"Do you….have any food? I'm afraid any I had is now on the ground," Gabriel stammered out and Carl stepped forward and held out his hand.

"We have pecans," he said and allowed Gabriel to take them out of his hand. The man nodded his thanks and looked at Rick.

"Do you have a camp?" Gabriel asked and Rick shook his head. "No, do you?" he asked and Gabriel nodded and looked at him straight in the eye.

"I have a church"

* * *

><p>After Gabriel led them all back to the church and they cleared it. Daryl, Sam and Carl headed back to the farmhouse to alert every one of the new person they found. Gabriel had also explained to Rick that he had survived this long due to luck. Considering that his church had just had a food drive before the turn and he had most of the cans of food still at the church.<p>

"I scavenged the area, all except one," Gabriel explained and Rick turned his head towards the priest. "Why only one?" he asked and Gabriel let out a shaky sigh.

"It's ran over. By about a dozen walkers or so," he explained and Rick looked at Glenn who nodded and then turned his attention back to Gabriel. "We can handle that," he answered and then Millie noticed the odd look on Gabriel's face but then he nodded. "I can draw you a map," he added.

"No need, you're coming with us…" Rick said and Millie turned her head quickly towards him. She didn't agree with that, Gabriel couldn't even handle a few walkers. He was just scared.

"Rick…." she said but the man ignored her and Gabriel shook his head. "I am no good with those things, you saw that," he stammered and Rick eyed him again.

"What have you done?" he asked and Gabriel shook his head, he almost looked to be in tears. "Nothing…." he answered and Rick shook his head.

"We've all done something….you're coming with us," he said and then walked away. Millie watched as Rick walked out the church doors and then saw the stricken look on Gabriel's face. She followed Rick's path while Maggie and Glenn stayed inside with the priest.

"I don't think he's hiding something," she said as she went to stand beside Rick and turned her head to look up at him. "I really don't," she added.

"Every body is hiding something," he simply answered and she looked at him in surprise. "I'm not. Neither is Sam, Laura and Michelle. He's a priest Rick, he's alone and he's scared.." she defended the man quickly. Rick looked down at her and she saw slight annoyance in his handsome features.

"You can't think that every one is untrustworthy," she added and Rick sighed loudly and ran a hand through his hair.

"And why is that? Because we didn't just escape a place that wanted to kill us? So forgive me if I am being a little untrustworthy," he snapped and she coiled back.

"If you don't trust him, then you don't trust us. Me. Is that what this is? Suddenly everyone becomes…." she softly spat back. She should have just kept her mouth shut, but she couldn't stop her brain from working. Did he not trust them?

"I'm not doing this right now. We will go to the food pantry when Daryl and them get back with the group. You should stay here," he said and she huffed and shook her head.

"Right….because you obviously think I am going to turn on you know," she said and then regretted it when Rick turned quickly toward her and narrowed his eyes.

"No, I don't think you're going to "turn" on me. I want to protect you, I don't trust this guy. You don't have to agree with it…..but it's the call I am making. He's hiding something and I won't let you or any one else be in the line of fire if it all blows up in our faces," he spat and she brushed past him.

"I don't need your protection. I am going," she whispered back and walked away. Half of her regretted every single petty word that flew out of her mouth. But then on the other hand, she almost had a hard time understanding Rick's sudden distrust.

* * *

><p>"We can use the shelves to maneuver around them," Sasha said as they peered down into the whole in the floor. The smell was horrendous and Bob explained it perfectly when he compared it to a puking sewer. It was awful. Millie was having a hard time breathing and grabbed her inhaler from her pocket and inhaled the medicine. Rick shot her a concerned look but she ignored him and continued facing forward.<p>

"Hey, I said you're coming with us…." she heard Rick say a few minutes later and rose her head to see Gabriel's stricken face. "Come on, you can stay by me," she whispered to the man and he nodded as he slowly followed behind her. She walked over to the edge and felt Rick's hand on her waist.

"I don't need your help," she spat softly but his grip didn't lessen. "I didn't say you did, but you'll make to much noise if you just jump in," he said and she allowed him to help her into the mucky and disgusting water. Gabriel came in behind her and then finally Rick got in. The group quickly maneuvered the shelves around so the walkers wouldn't get to them and when close enough, they began stabbing at them. She lost track of Gabriel. Suddenly she heard him scream, quickly looking to her right she saw him staring at a walker with glasses on and a bouffant-like hairstyle. He quickly moved to the old rotting stairs and tried to climb up them when they broke and he fell into the water. Quickly she grasped the edge of the shelving unit and moved towards him.

"Millie!" she heard Rick yell, but she ignored him and moved her way towards Gabriel. Suddenly though, her shirt became snagged into a rotting shelf and Gabriel yelled when the walker started coming toward them both.

"Gabriel! Give me your hand!" she yelled and he stood pressed up against the cement wall. "Gabriel!" she yelled again and then yanked hard on the shelf and tore herself away. Reaching forward, she tried to grab him but a walker fell against her and began biting at her face. Raising her knife up, she jabbed it into the walkers head and pushed it out of the way. It fell back against a rickety shelf and then suddenly she saw the shelf coming towards her and then she was surrounded by water.

* * *

><p>"Millie!" Rick yelled as he saw her dart away from the shelf and move towards the trembling priest. The walker that Gabriel was staring at in fear made its way closer to him and Rick turned toward Sasha. "I need to get over there, push the shelves and let me out. Cover from behind," he instructed and they all nodded. Bob helped him push the shelf to allow some room for him to squeeze through and he quickly moved and grabbed the walker and slung her against the wall repeatedly.<p>

"Rick!" Sasha yelled and he turned just in time to see the old rickety shelf fall towards Millie and her entire body was submerged in the murky water.

"Shit," he muttered softly and quickly moved over to her. Grabbing the shelf he reached until she felt her arm and yanked her up. She came up sputtering and he wrapped his arms around her as she shook uncontrollably.

"You're okay, I got you," he said and she buried her face in his neck. Her breaths coming out in short pants. Her hand gripped his bicep tightly and he looked at her face and saw fear in her eyes.

"I…I…can't…." she tried to whisper out and grabbed her chest. His eyes grew big as he turned towards the priest. "Move!" he ordered and wrapped his arm around her body.

"Rick, what's going on?" Sasha asked quickly as he drug Millie to the spot where they all came in. "She's having an asthma attack," he said quickly and Sasha's eye grew. She wrapped her arms around Millie as Rick quickly climbed out. He leaned over and grasped Millie until her arms and with strength he didn't know he had, lifted her up onto the dry surface. Sitting her upright, he quickly grabbed her bag and unzipped the front pocket and pulled out her inhaler. He placed it in her mouth and gently held the back of her head as she took a breath. Her hand curled around his wrist as she tried to calm herself. Holding her head gently, he bought her eyes to his.

"Breathe….watch me…just breath," he whispered and she nodded as she mimicked his intake of breath. "You're okay," he whispered after she finally was able to breath on her own. He pulled her into his chest and held her tightly as her arms wrapped around him.

"I've got you," he whispered again and felt her shaking body melt into his. He didn't care if everyone saw. "You gotta stop doing that, you gotta stop running away like that," he whispered as she clung to him tightly.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, I froze…." Gabriel said softly as he walked beside Rick and Millie. The woman wasn't saying anything, she just kept her focus ahead. Her body was tired from the events so Rick held one bar and pushed the cart and the other hand was wrapped around her. She tried to tell him she was okay, but received a stern; "No you're not," in return and didn't say another word.<p>

"I get it. You knew the woman before, didn't you?" Rick said and when Gabriel said nothing, he just smiled a sardonic smile and nodded his head. "Yeah, I get it…." he said and Gabriel fell behind them. Michonne walked up next them and gave Millie a small smile.

"Are you okay?" she asked and Rick faced forward as Millie turned her head and looked at Michonne and smiled softly.

"Yeah, not like it hasn't happened before," she said softly and Rick looked at her and saw her withdrawn smile though. Every once and awhile, she would cast a look at Gabriel and then face forward. When they finally got back to the church he saw Sam making his way toward them and then his smiling face fell when he saw Millie.

"What happened?" he asked quickly, taking in her shaking and pale form. "Asthma attack," Rick answered and Sam looked down at her and grasped her arms. "Are you okay? Did you forget your inhaler again…we've talked…" he asked her quickly and she pushed him away and stepped back.

"I am fine. It's not like it hasn't happened before and I actually had my inhaler this time. I am not an idiot," she snapped and stalked away.

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked as they watched Millie walk away. Rick sighed and looked over at him. "Shelf fell on her, she had a asthma attack," Rick explained. Leaving out the entire part of Gabriel as he looked over at the man, he watched Gabriel looked down and then the man walked away.

"Dad, I gotta show you something…." he heard Carl say and walked around the side of the church to where the boy was standing. "I don't know what it means…doesn't mean that Gabriel's a bad guy or anything…but whatever it is, we can handle it," Carl said and Rick stared at the words craved into the church's outside walls.

_"You'll burn for this…."_

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the shower, Millie looked into the mirror. Her head was pounding from a headache and her chest hurt. Both usual side-effects from asthma attacks. She felt so stupid. She should've just listened to Rick. Gabriel was hiding something and whatever it was could've gotten her or all of them killed. They actually brought Gabriel back with them, she was convinced the only reason Rick had even offered it was because the man was suspicious. He wouldn't go at first and surprisingly, it was Carl that talked him into it. When they got back to the farmhouse and unloaded the supplies, Abraham started in again with his DC talk. She had walked upstairs to get cleaned up before he had finished. She didn't want to talk about anything at the moment. Sitting down on the edge of her bed, she saw something blue peeking out from underneath it and pulled out Rick's blue plaid button down. Immediately her face flushed from memories of the previous night. A part of her actually expected to be cast off to the side by him after that, but she hadn't been. He had even went out of his way to keep her safe.<p>

Even after she doubted his handling of Gabriel.

"Shut up Millie…." she whispered to herself and then jumped when she heard a soft chuckle behind her. "Talking to yourself now?" Rick's voice asked softly. Turning around quickly, she clutched the shirt tightly in her hand but then gave him a small smile in return.

"I found this…." she said softly and handed him the shirt as he closed the door and walked toward her. Taking it out of her hands, he gave her a soft smile and she sighed softly. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I should've listened to you. He was hiding something and because of my own stupidity…..again….I could've been killed, or you…" she started to ramble and Rick looked at her and shook his head. Grasping her arms, he gently forced her to look at him.

"You didn't do anything but try to help a scared man. You would've still done it had you known whatever it is that he did," Rick said and watched as she took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I just wanted to think that he was just a normal person, that there is still normalcy out there….." she said and looked up at him with a defeated look in her eye.

"You don't think I'm normal?" he asked and when she looked at him as if she may have offended him, he just gave her a smile and sat down next to her. "And another thing, I do trust you," he added and she looked up at him.

"Why?" she whispered and he pushed a piece of hair that escaped her ponytail behind her ear. "Because I just do," he said softly and she stared at him, different emotions running through her entire mind. Touching his cheek gently, she kissed him quickly and then pulled back and gave him a small smile.

"So DC?" she asked and he nodded his head and gave her a knowing look. "We start preparing tomorrow. We need reliable vehicles, with the things we got from the food bank….we should be good for a while. Abraham expects it to be about a 10 hour or so trip…." he started to explain and she laughed.

"Yeah…." she whispered and Rick looked at her and sighed softly. "Don't lose hope, I can't have you losing hope…." he said softly and watched as she shook her head and her head remained down.

"I need you to be hopeful, not only for yourself. But for me….I need you to be hopeful and optimistic for me. I promise you, nothing will happen to you. Not to Sam, Laura or Michelle. We will get to DC and whatever happens….happens," he said and she nodded and finally looked at him.

"Okay," she whispered. He realized at that moment, she was putting all her faith and trust into his words. They needed DC to work. They just did. No more living day by day not knowing what the outcome would be.


End file.
